


31 Fics in March

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Series: 31 Days Of Fics [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: I’ve decided to a 31-day writing fanfic challenge in the month of March. Current couples I'm writing is Robron & Vanity





	1. Day One: Roblivion “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little background, since we’ve seen Liv more recently sneaking drinks with the whole Gabby thing this short little fic came about, hope you enjoy lovely! *side note* I can write a part two to this if you guys like just let me know
> 
> this one is for anon on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy :)

“Liv,” Aaron said breathless at the sight of his sister lying unconscious outside the cricket pavilion. “Liv!” He repeated this time yelling, running up to her. “Robert!” He called out to the other man who was out by the car. “Robert, it’s Liv!”

Robert rushed over to see Aaron knelt next to the teen.

“Liv, Olivia,” Aaron stated trying to wake the teen. “Liv, you need to wake up.” He choked out.

Robert noticed the empty bottle of vodka laying next to her.

“She’s barely breathing, Rob,” Aaron told his husband.

“I’m ringing an ambulance.”

“No, just go start the car, we need to get her to the hospital now,” Aaron stated taking Liv in his arms as he made his way to his feet. Robert ran ahead, “You can’t die, you hear me.” Aaron told his sister as he made his way to the car. “You just can’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Someone help,” Robert called out carrying the teen in his arms as him and Aaron made their way into the A&E. Two nurses rushed over with a bed.

“What’s happened?” One of the nurses asked.

“We found her like this,” Robert answered.

“What’s her name?” The other nurses asked.

“Olivia Flaherty. Liv.” Aaron replied wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Liv?” The first nurse questioned. “I’m nurse Liz, can you open your eyes for me?”

Liv didn’t respond.

“She’s going to be okay, right?” Aaron asked through the tears.

‘We need to get her into a room.” Liz said to the other nurse unintentionally ignoring Aaron’s question. The two nurses began pushing the bed away.

“Where are you taking her?” Aaron asked inadvertently following them.

Nurse Liz stopped him as the other nurse pushed along, “Sir, you’re going to have to stay here.”

“I want to stay with her.”

“We’ll come get you when we have her stable.” She stated before turning another nurse who had turned up. “Page Doctor Williams and Doctor Carter, now.”

“Aaron,” Robert stated reaching for his husband’s arm. “Just let them do their jobs.” He added as they watch the two nurses disappear down the corridor.

“I can’t believe this is happening again,” Aaron muttered.

“I know,” Robert said pulling Aaron into a comforting hug.

Aaron wrapped his arms tightly around Robert, his chin resting on the other man’s shoulder, “What- what if she doesn’t make it.” Aaron said trying to fight back tears.

“Don’t-“ Robert replied almost in a whisper.

“She was barely breathing and she was cold, God knows how long she was like that,” Aaron explained pulling away from Robert.

“This is Liv we’re talking about,” Robert began explaining. “She’s a fighter, just like her big brother.”

“What If we’re being too late.”

“We weren’t,” Robert responded immediately. “She’s going to be okay and when she wakes up we’ll ground her until her 40th birthday or her 30th if she’s lucky .” He added with a small smile. “Okay.”

Aaron only nodded his head yes.

“Why don’t you call your mum, let her know what’s going on.” Robert began saying. “I’ll see if I can find out anything.”

“Okay,” Aaron replied almost breathless.

“She’ll be fine, I promise.”

Aaron nodded again pulling his phone from his pocket before leaving Robert alone.

Robert breathed out as the tears began to build in his eyes. “Please,” He whispered. “please don’t— don’t die.”


	2. Day Two: Robron “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Adam never went on the run and is still living happily in the village. ( I can dream can’t I? lol) After going out on a lad's night with Adam, Aaron comes home drunk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cringy writing lol  
> For zippywafflebuns on tumblr

It was a couple days into spring, the two had been back together for about a month now and everything had finally seemed to be back in order. Robert was sat on the sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table with paperwork scattered across it and his computer sat on his lap. He yawned stretching out. It was a little after 1 am and Aaron wasn’t home yet. He and Adam had gone out for a lads night after the charges against Adam were dropped. Robert wasn’t waiting up because he didn’t trust Aaron he just worried about him. Robert heard keys jiggling on the other side of the door, he looked up to see his husband stumbling in.

“Hi.” Aaron laughed out trying to stable himself.

“Have fun?” Robert asked, amused at the state of his husband.

“You should have come with, it would have been better,” Aaron stated making his way into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“And who would have looked after Seb?”

“I know,” Aaron replied making his way over to Robert, plopping down the sofa next to him. Aaron took a swig of his beer.

“Don’t you think you had enough of those?” Robert asked taking the bottle and placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

“I was drinking that.”

“Yeah, was,” Robert replied with a smirk.

“What are you doing up anyway?” Aaron asked.

“Work,” Robert responded. “With Jimmy playing maid to the  _mighty_  Joseph Tate, there’s been a lot of it.”

Aaron leaned in, burying his head in Robert’s neck, “Aaron,” Robert muttered.

“Yeah,” Aaron answered pulling away from Rob’s neck for a second.

“I need to finish this.”

“Who’s stopping you?”

“You, you muppet,” Robert replied with a laugh, he softly pushed Aaron away from him.

“Why don’t we go up to bed?”

“I have to finish this,” Robert repeated. “Plus you are far too drunk and I am far too tired.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Aaron replied with a frown.

“You almost fell flat on your face coming in.”

“I tripped.” Aaron replied. “on air…” he added laughing.

“Why don’t you go up and get in bed.”

“What if I don’t want to go up by myself.”

“Fine, give me twenty minutes tops and we’ll go up together, yeah?”

“Fine.”

Five minutes had barely passed when Aaron got bored of scrolling through his phone. Robert could feel Aaron staring at him as he typed away on his laptop but chose to ignore it. It was a moment or two later when the poking began, Robert ignores the first couple of pokes to his arm, hoping Aaron would just stop, but he didn’t. Robert sighed trying not to smirk at the twentieth or so poke.

“Aaron.” He laughed.

The poking stop for a moment as Robert turned his attention back to his work. The poking started again, stopping Robert once more.

“What are you doing?”

“Poking you,” Aaron replied.

“I can tell.”

“And I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” Aaron replied poking Robert again and again.

Robert closed his laptop and placed it in front of him on the coffee table, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Uhh, love me until I’m grey and old?” Aaron replied.

“Well that’s a given but I meant right now?”

“Take me to bed and let me have my way with you,” Aaron suggested.

Robert laughed before leaning in to kiss the other man. “Right, you ready for bed and I mean bed as in sleep,” Robert said, after pulling away from the kiss.

“Fine, but you’re making it up to me tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow,” Robert replied getting up from the sofa.

“You know what I mean.”

“Come on, Mr. Sugden,” Robert said holding out his hand to help his husband up. Aaron took his hand, “You’re such a gentleman, Mr. Dingle.” Aaron teased getting up.

“Remind me to thank my lovely brother-in-law later for this,” Robert replied as he and Aaron made their way up the stairs.


	3. Day Three: Vanity "Dinner With the Kids"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa hosts dinner at hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, this my first official vanity fic and my first time really writing these characters so I hope I did the character justice and everything wasn’t too OOC
> 
> For soapgirl2584 on tumblr

Debbie, Jack, Noah, and Sarah made their way out the woolpack,

“Mum, why we have to go over there for dinner, we live in a pub-“

“Oi, madam, Vanessa wanted to host dinner and your gran wants us over there so we can all get to know each other,” Debbie responded.

“it’s not like we don’t know Vanessa, I mean we see her in the pub all the time.

“I’m with Sarah.” Noah chimed in.

“Will you both stop it,” Debbie stated. “We are going to support your gran and our mom, so the both of you just need to stop.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charity made her way down the stairs to find Vanessa sat on the sofa and Johnny and Moses playing on the floor together.

“You alright?” Vanessa asked as she watched her girlfriend make her way into the kitchen

“Are you sure everything is done?” Charity asked checking the pot of food that was on the stove.

“Yes, Charity, for the millionth time,” Vanessa replied from the sofa. “Why are you worried?”

“Who’s worried?” Charity asked. “You’re worried!” She added defensively.

Vanessa laughed making her way off the sofa and over to the other woman. Charity made her way passed her girlfriend and was now pacing the family room.

“What’s going on? Why are you pacing?” Vanessa asked.

“I’m not.” Charity replied.

“Babe, I think you are, seeing as you’re burning a hole in my floors.”

“Right, I might be a little nervous.”

“Oh look at your little face.” Vanessa teased.

“Shut up.”

“What, are you afraid the kids won’t like me?” She asked. “Because they didn't seem to mind me before.”

“I know,”

“Hey,” Ness stated stopping Charity by grabbing her hands. “It's not a big deal, it’s just beef stew and a chat.” She told the tense woman before moving her hands to Charity’s waist.

“I’m being stupid aren’t I?”

“Adorable is what you’re being,” Vanessa replied with a smile as she pulled her girlfriend closer.

“Cheeky madam aren’t you?” Charity replied with a smirk wrapping her arms around the other woman’s shoulders.

“Yeah, well my girlfriend is all whined up I need to find something to relax her.”

“Babe, the kids will be here any moment and I’m not sure if we have time for that.” Charity joked.

“Wasn’t offering that, but would a kiss do?”

“Uhm, let’s have it and will see.”

Vanessa leaned up to kiss the other woman, the kiss last only a matter of seconds when a loud knock on the door came, causing both women to jump slightly.

“Showtime, then,” Vanessa stated letting go of her girlfriend before heading to the front door.

“Hiya.” She heard Vanessa greeting the kids. Charity took a deep breath in. ‘ _Here we go’_ she thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The stew was delicious, Vanessa,” Debbie said grabbing her and Jack’s bowls helping the other woman clear the table.

“Oh well, I’m glad you guys like it,” Vanessa replied taking the bowls from the younger woman. “I’m glad you guys came over, it was fun wasn’t it, Charity?”

“Yeah, of course.” Charity replied as she wiped off Moses' face.

“Vanessa?” Sarah questioned.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Vanessa replied turning around to face the teen.

“Does this mean you’re like my step-gran, now that you and Granny Charity are together,” Sarah asked fishing to see how serious the two were.

Charity’s eyes widened at her granddaughter’s question.

“Sarah,” Debbie stated.

Vanessa laughed.

“What?” Sarah asked. “It’s a reasonable question.”

“And I don’t think that’s any of our business.”

“She’s fine,” Vanessa told Debbie. “Sarah, to answer your question I’m not exactly sure if your gran and I are at that stage in our relationship yet,” she explained to the young teen “but you should know I care a lot for your gran and have no plans of going anywhere, anytime soon.”

Sarah leaned over to Charity, “I’d say she’s a keeper.” She said with a grin.

Charity smiled looking over at her girlfriend, “Yeah, I’d say so too.”


	4. Day Four: Robron + datenight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Robert have a quiet night at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, it’s still March 4th here in Arizona for another 40 minutes or so that is technically didn’t miss a day. Anyways, here it is hope you enjoy lovely! <3
> 
> For saras-almanac on Tumblr

Friday, it was finally here, it had been a long week for both Aaron and Robert. With the exception of their morning goodbye kisses and their nightly goodnight kisses, the pair hadn’t really seen much of each other, but that was going to change, Robert made sure of that. He had arranged for Liv to stay over at Victoria’s for the night and had paid Gerry to go somewhere that wasn’t the mill for the night so he and Aaron could finally be alone. Aaron pulled into the driveway of the Mill throwing the car in park and shutting off the engine. He hopped out of his car and made his way towards the house, unlocking the door, he made his way in to find Robert in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of old blue sweats, a white tee and an old grey zip-up hoodie of Aaron’s with an apron over it and a dish towel resting on his shoulder.

“Hiya,” Robert said looking up from what he was doing.

“Hey,” Aaron replied closing the door behind him before kicking off his shoes.

“Food should be ready in a couple of minutes,” Robert replied throwing the chopped tomatoes into the bowl of salad.

“You never said you were going to cook,” Aaron said making his way over to the other man. “I thought you wanted to go out tonight.” He added before kissing Robert on the cheek.

“Yeah, I did then I thought if we go out we’d end up calling a taxi, then have to drive into town to pay some bar or restaurant for an overpriced beer, eat food that has probably been sat out in the back for god knows how long, and than ending up waiting for a taxi to come back here-“

“You’re too tired to go out aren’t you?” Aaron laughingly replied.

“Yeah,” Robert admitted. “You’re not bothered are you?”

“Not at all,” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“I figured we’d eat and watch whatever is on the telly.”

“Sounds great,” Aaron replied. “I’m going to get changed, yeah?”

“Okay,” Robert replied leaning to give Aaron a quick peck on the lips. “If you take your time I’ll start eating without you.” He warned.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Aaron said before disappearing up the stairs. Several minutes had passed when Aaron made it down in his grey and black joggers and a plain black tee to find the table set. Two plates, silverware, two bottles of their favorite beer and a single candle in the center to wrap it all together.

“Ta-da.” Robert said presenting the table as if it was a showcase of some sort.

Aaron laughed, “What’s with the candle?” He asked.

“It’s meant to be our date night ain’t it?”

“Yeah,”

“Adds to the romance,” Robert remarked. “What you don’t like it?”

“No, it’s great, but you do realize it probably would have been easier if we just went out to eat, would have been less clear up for us.”

“Don’t worry about the cleanup, Gerry will do it in the morning.”

Aaron laughed, “And how are you going to manage that?”

“Are we really going to chat about Gerry when our food is going cold?”

“You’re too much sometimes,” Aaron said with a smirk as he watched his husband light the candle.

“Yeah well, you can’t say I don’t try.” He replied sitting down. Aaron made his way around the other man taking a seat next to his husband.

Robert grabbed his drink holding it up, “To being too lazy to go out.”

Aaron grabs his drink as well, “To being too lazy to go out” he replied lightly clinking his bottle on Robert’s before taking a sip of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed when Aaron and Robert cleared off the table, Robert made his way back to the table to blow out the candle. Aaron made his way past yawning, causing Robert to laugh.

“What?” Aaron questioned plopping down on the couch.

“It’s half eight and you’re yawning like some old man.”

“Well seeing as someone woke me at five this morning because they needed a quickie before work—“

“It was close to six thank you.” Robert replied. “and you weren’t complaining this morning were you?” Robert questioned sitting down next to Aaron.

Aaron smirked, “So, what do you want to watch?” He asked ignoring his husband’s question reaching for the remote.

“Whatever you want.” He replied going in for Aaron’s neck as the other man leaned back.

“I thought we were going to watch tv?” Aaron breathed out.

“it can wait,” Robert muttered pulling back from Aaron’s neck. He leaned kissing Aaron softly pushing him back onto the couch, Aaron kicking his legs under the man, reaching up to Robert’s face letting his other hand run slowly through the other man’s hair.

“Wait,” Aaron stated trying to catch his breath after pushing the other man away.

“What?” Robert asked meeting eyes with Aaron.

“What if someone walks in?” Aaron asked referring to Liv and Gerry.

“Liv’s at Vic’s and Gerry’s been paid not to come back tonight,” Robert replied. “We’re all alone, so what are we waiting for?”

Aaron leaned in, in response kissing Robert hungrily causing the other man to moan out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after two in the morning when Aaron woke. The television lit up the family room he looked over his shoulder to see a naked Robert pressed up against him, the other man’s arm wrapped around his waist. The throw blanket that sat on the back of the couch was laying lazily across their bodies. Aaron smiled, “Rob.” He said softly. But Robert was still fast asleep. Aaron sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face.

“Robert,” he said patting his husband softly on his chest.

“Hmm?” Robert replied still half asleep.

“It’s two o’clock in the morning.”

“That explains why I was sleeping.” He muttered.

“We fell asleep on the couch, you muppet, let’s go up to bed,” Aaron replied.

Robert’s eyes fluttered open, noticing he and Aaron were still naked, “I thought I was dreaming that.” He said sleepily.

“What, sex with me?”

“Sex on the couch,” Robert replied.

“I’d say we had a good date night, wouldn’t you?” Aaron questioned with a smirk.

Robert propped himself up, kissing Aaron. “You want to go upstairs for round two?” He asked after pulling away from the other man.

“Sleep would be better,” Aaron replied. “and it’s not like you won’t wake me up in four hours anyway.” He teased.

“Too tired to fight,” Robert replied getting off the couch and headed towards the stairs as Aaron shut off the television.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?”Aaron asked

“I’m waking you up in four hours remember?” He replied. “I’m just cutting out the middleman.” He added. Aaron watched as his naked husband made his way up the stairs, “You’re an idiot you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Robert called back.


	5. Day Five: Vanity - "I might have had a few shots.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa has a bit too much to drink after a night with Tracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two of this I promise :)
> 
> For anon on Tumblr
> 
> (Also if you missed day four it up just head back one chapter I posted it late last night)

Chas made her way out from the backroom to find Charity pulling a pint.   
“Oh,” She commented.

Charity handed the drink over to the patron, “What?” She questioned.

“You’re here,”

“Yeah and?”

“ It’s just I thought you would have made up some excuse and run off by now,” Chas stated.

“Clearly I haven’t.” Charity replied. “And you know I do work right?”

“Yeah, when it’s convenient for you.”

Charity rolled her eyes, “Very funny.”

“Who said I was joking?” Chas asked with a smile.

“The barrels need changing.” Charity replied changing the subject.

“So what are you waiting for?”

“I changed them last time.”

“I’m still on my break.”

“Yeah, right, guess I’ll go do it then.” Charity with a forced smile.

“Well, you better get used to doing it because you’re on your own for a month. Paddy, me, Mexico, remember?” Chas called after the other woman.

“As if I could forget.” Charity yelled back as she made her way to the cellar.

Twenty minutes passed when Charity made her way back up, to hear Vanessa and Tracy singing off key to some 80’s song, she made her way out to see her girlfriend and the other woman’s sister sat at the bar.

“There she is!” Vanessa exclaimed. “My gorgeous girlfriend!”

“What’s all this?” Charity asked making her way over to the two women, seeing the state of Ness. Vanessa leaned over the bar pulling Charity in by her shirt to kiss her.

“Woo there,” Charity said pulling away. “Someones had a bit too many.” She added before turning to Tracy. “I thought the two of yous were going out for dinner.”

“We were but the restaurant gave our table away, didn’t they? so we ended up going to a bar nearby it.” Tracy explained as she watched her sister struggle to sit back down again.

“Babe, you should have been there it had an 80s theme night going on. It was amazing.”

“I could barely stand the 80s when I lived it.” Charity commented causing Vanessa to start laughing.

“Alright,” Charity began saying. “I know I’m funny but that wasn’t that funny. How much have you had to drink anyway?”

"I might have had a few shots.” She replied.

“A few too many I think you mean.” Charity laughingly replied.

Vanessa went to get off the stool but failed falling straight to the floor, followed by hysterical laughing. Charity made her way to the other side of the bar and over to Vanessa, who was still laughing.

“Give us your hand.” She said holding her hand out to help Vanessa up.

“Hi.” Vanessa giggled popping up into Charity’s arms.

“Hi.” She replied with a smirk.

“I missed you tonight.”

“I’d miss me too.” Charity laughingly replied.

Vanessa started kissing Charity along her jawline.

“Alright,  _honeybuns,_ I think you need to slow it down there don’t want to give the pub a show now do we?”

“I want everyone to know you’re mine,” Vanessa whispered into the other woman’s ear.

“Right, say goodnight to everyone, cause it’s time for bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Vanessa replied as Charity pushed her towards the back.

“I  **mean**  bed.“

“Night everybody!” Vanessa sang out as she and Charity disappeared into the backroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Right, enough kissing.” Charity said pulling away from the kiss. The two were stood on the bottom of the staircase.

“I like kissing you though,” Vanessa replied running her finger across Charity’s bottom lip, her other arm resting behind the other woman’s neck.

“I like kissing you, too, but I have to get back to work don’t I?”

“Work never stopped you before.” She replied biting her lip.

“Get upstairs and I’ll bring you some water and ibuprofen in a bit, yeah?”

Vanessa kissed Charity again in response, “I love you.” She muttered after the fact.

Charity stared at the other woman in shock.

Vanessa let go of Charity before making her way up the stairs, disappearing.

“No more drinks for her.” Charity muttered before heading back to the pub.


	6. Day Six: Roblivion “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” Part 2 *Happy Ending*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely aceoliviaflaherty and anon on Tumblr
> 
> keep on eye out on Tumblr for a bonus fic

The room was quiet both Robert and Aaron were fast asleep in the blocky visitor's chairs that they had pushed together in Liv’s private room. Robert had his arm wrapped around Aaron, his head resting on the back of the chair, Aaron’s head was propped on his husband’s shoulder and they were cover by a hospital blanket that one of the nurses had given them the night before. The only light in the room was coming from Liv’s vitals monitor, it was nearly six in the morning when Liv’s eyes fluttered open, she looked around the room unsure where she was until she saw her brother and brother-in-law. She saw Robert stir a little, “Rob.” She called out quietly, her voice raspy.

It took Robert a second to fully wake.

“Robert.” She called again.

Robert jumped seeing that the teen was awake, “Aaron.” Robert said gently waking his husband.

“What?” He muttered sleepily.

“She’s awake.”

“What?” Aaron asked more awake.

“She’s awake,” Robert repeated.

Aaron looked over at the bed to see Liv flashing a weak smile, “Hey.” She replied.

Aaron jumped up, quickly making his way over to her bed, “You’re okay.” He said breathing out a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to go get a nurse,” Robert said making his way next to Aaron. Aaron nodded in response before turning his attention back to his little sister. “What were you thinking? I mean what happened? Robert, he found the bottles in your room…” Aaron asked as the tears began building in his eyes.

The teen shrugged.

“You scared me half to death.” He added grabbing her hand.

“I’m sorry,” Liv replied. “it’s not going to happen again.” She added.

“You’re damn right it won’t. Rob and I already agreed you’re grounded until your 40th birthday.”

Liv let out a small laugh.

“I hear someone’s awake,” Liz stated making her way in with Robert shortly behind her.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a bus,” Liv admitted.

“Yeah, well you’re going to feel like that for a while.” She replied grabbing Liv’s chart.

Aaron moved out of the way of the nurse joining his husband off to the side as Nurse Liz made her way to Liv’s bedside to take her blood pressure. “I’ve paged Doctor Carter, she’s on call this morning.” She explained wrapping the cuff around the teen’s arm.  “She should be down in a little bit to give Liv a full examination.”

“But she’s okay right?” Aaron asked as the nurse took off the blood pressure cuff. He noticed her frown, “What’s the matter?” He asked.

“Uhm, her blood pressure seems to be a little higher than it should be… but her body has been through a lot in the past 24 hours. I’ll make a note on her chart for Dr. Carter.” She explained.

“Thank you, Liz,” Robert replied.

“Do you have any questions for me, Liv?”

“When can I go home?” Liv said.

“Just like her brother,” Robert laughingly replied. “horrible patient.”

“Well, we’ll see what your doctor says and you are going to have to talk to someone here about what happened, but if all goes well in a couple of days time you should be home safe and sound.” She explained.

“And grounded,” Aaron added.

“50th birthday, we agreed.” Robert chimed.

“You said 40th earlier,” Liv replied with a weak smile.

“Liv, sit tight and try to relax, yeah?” Liz told the teen. Liv nodded her head. “That goes for you too, brothers.”

“We’ll try.” Robert replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is she?” Aaron asked as the doctor made her way out of Liv’s room.

“She’s doing good.” Dr. Carter replied. “The medication we’ve given her is helping with her blood pressure. Her vitals are getting back to normal.” She added.

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief.

“So what now?” Robert asked wrapping an arm around Aaron’s shoulder.

“I do want to keep her here tonight just to keep an eye on her.” She explained. “Someone from Child Protective Services has spoken to you correct?”

“Yeah, earlier,” Aaron replied.

“You are aware of the conditions of her discharge, then.”

“Yeah, counseling.”

“Understand that there no judgments on you or your husband.” She told Aaron. “I have a teen at home myself  they can be right nightmares sometimes, but the positive in all of this is you caught it and are now able to get her help.”

Aaron nodded his head.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Robert replied.

“I’ll be back before my shift ends to check on her.” The doctor replied before leaving the two men alone in the hallway.

“She’s okay,” Aaron muttered almost in disbelief.

‘Come here.” Robert replied pulling Aaron into a hug.

“She’s okay,” Aaron said his eyes closed tight.

“She is,” Robert replied holding his husband closer, kissing Aaron’s temple.

“Pack it in the two yous, you’re embarrassing me.” They heard Liv call out from her room. Aaron pulled away from Robert laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Aaron replied.


	7. Day Seven: Gabby x Liv “I could kiss you right now!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College years: Gabby wants to move out on her own with her best mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer* it’s still March 7th here in Arizona, so I haven’t missed a day yet lol
> 
> For you lovely, plus a bonus little roblivion bit to the fic 

“Right, you can never say I don’t do anything for you,” Liv stated to Gabby after entering the Café.

“What?” Gabby questioned.

“So I’ve talked to Rob and Aaron, about me and you moving to Hotten.” She explained taking a seat across from her best mate.

“Yeah, and?”

“They think it’s a horrible idea, I mean given our past shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans?”

“Robert’s words not mine,” Liv explained.

“You’re joking,” Gabby replied disappointed. “I was hoping they’d agree and maybe convince mom and Laurel it would be a good idea.”

“Yeah, well not much we can do about it is there?”

“Well, we could just move out anyway, right? You have that money that Robert and Aaron paid you back for the Mill and I could get a job to help out.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want my brothers mad at me now do I?” Liv replied.

Gabby sighed, “This was meant to be a new start for us.”

Liv laughed, “Dramatic much?”

“Liv, you are my best mate, right?”

“Last I checked, yeah.”

“We’ll be starting uni soon enough,”

“Yeah, am I missing a point.”

“Do you really want to live with your brother and brother-in-law for the rest of your life.”

“It’s hardly the rest of my life,” Liv responded with a frown. “and you know it’s not all that bad. Robert’s a good cook.”

“Olivia Flaherty.”

“Gabrielle Thomas,” Liv replied.

Gabby gave her mate a “please” look.

Liv sighed, “I’ll try talking to Rob and Aaron again.”  
“You’re the best!” Gabby replied.

“Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Them living together, though.” Aaron said as he and Robert their way made into the Mill.

“She’s eighteen, Aaron. “

“Yeah, I know that,” Aaron said kicking off his shoes before making his way over to the sofa, plopping down on it. Robert sat down next to his husband, placing his hand on the other man’s knee.

“I know you’re worried about her,” Robert said.

“Her and Gabby in Hotten together.” Aaron began saying. “We’ll be at the police station every week.”

Robert laughed.

“It’s not funny, Robert. Trouble follows them two around like a lost puppy.”

“Yeah, well they’re best mates, it’s not like you and Adam didn’t get yourself into trouble every now and again.”

“In town though, Robert?” Aaron began. “We let her do that I’ll have Sandra and my mum on my case,” Aaron explained. “Plus you agreed with me when Liv asked.”

“Well, I was hardly going to say yes when you already said no,” Robert explained. “Liv just wants a bit of freedom—“

“What are we that horrible?”

“No, she’s just growing up is all.”

“She’s not going to let it go is she?”

“Probably not.”

Aaron sighed.

“What if there was a compromise?”

“You what?”

“Just hear me out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Right, so what are you going to do?” Gabby asked as she and Liv made their way towards the Mill.

“Talk to Robert and Aaron,” Liv replied.

“And what are you not going to do?”Gabby asked going to rub her best mate’s shoulders as if she was coaching her.

“Take no for an answer.”

“That a girl,” Gabby replied. “Now go get them.” She added pushing Liv towards the house.

Liv laughed making her way towards the Mill She made her way into the house to find Robert and Aaron stood in the kitchen, Robert handing Aaron his cup of tea.

“Hiya,” Liv stated dropping her bag by the door before making her way into the kitchen.

“You want one?” Robert asked referring to the tea.

“No thanks,” Liv replied shaking her head no.

“Look, about me and Gabby moving in together-“

“Before you go on,” Aaron interrupted. “We’ve been thinking—“

“We’ve?” Robert questioned.

“Fine, I’ve been thinking about you and Gabby moving out on your own.”

“Yeah?” Liv questioned.

“I understand that you want to be out on your own…” Aaron trailed off. “But I’m not comfortable you being all the way in town.”

“Aaron, I’m not a kid,” Liv protested.

“No, but that doesn’t mean you’re not still my kid sister,” Aaron replied. “Robert, he’s come up with a compromise.”

“Compromise? What Compromise?”

“You and Gabby want to be out on your own, right?”

“Right,” she replied.

“Well, now that Faith is living with Eric.” Robert began explaining. “The flat next door is free and….”

“And?” Liv questioned.

“And It’s yours and Gabby’s if you want,” Aaron replied.

“You’re serious?”

“Only if its okay with Bernice, though,” Aaron added.

Liv rushed over and hugged Robert and Aaron, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“We’ll take that as a yes then?” Robert asked laughingly, trying not to spill his hot drink.

“Yes, that’s a yes!” Liv said pulling away from the pair. “This isn’t a joke is it?”

“No, the flat is yours,” Robert began explaining. “This way you get your space and me and Aaron can still keep an eye on you and Gabby.”

“I’ll take it,” Liv replied gleefully. “Wait until Gabby hears!” She added with a huge grin.

“Gabby needs to run it by her mum first.” Aaron reminded the teen.

“ You and Rob are okay with it, so why wouldn’t she be okay with it?” Liv replied.

“Liv,” Aaron warned.

“Alright, fine.” She replied. “Where are the keys to the flat?” She asked.

“Hanging up by the door,” Robert replied.

Liv made her way over to the door grabbing the keys.

“ Where are you going?”Aaron asked.

“To check out the flat,” Liv replied. “Gabby is going to be over the moon!” she added before leaving.

“Did she not hear what I said about Bernice?” Aaron asked Robert.

“Just leave it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later

“Liv?” Gabby called out making her way into the flat.

Liv emerged from one of the bedrooms, “Hey.” She said with a grin.

“Why are you in here?”

“I was figuring out how I’m going to redecorate.”

“Why are you redecorating?”

“Cause it’s ours.”

“You what?”

“Robert and Aaron said we could have it.”

“You’re serious?!”

“Aaron wasn’t crazy about us being in town so they compromised with this!”

“Olivia Flaherty, I could kiss you right now!” Gabby said hugging her best mate.

“We’ve been there, done that remember?” Liv joked.

“When can we move in?”

“Aaron says we have to get your moms approval first. So imagine when she’s okay with it.”

“Oh my god!” Gabby screamed out. “This is going to be amazing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Going On: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/171629845112/daily-reminder


	8. Day Eight: Vanity “I’m not good enough for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity gets cold feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely anon on Tumblr

“Oi, Charity!” Vanessa called out after the other woman as she started walking away.

“Just leave it, Babe. I’m serious.” Charity replied walking away, Vanessa closely behind.

“You just broke up with me and I’m just supposed to leave it?” Vanessa asked running ahead of Charity to stop her from going any further.

“Ness—“

“Don’t “Ness” me. I want to know why!” Vanessa demand.

“Don’t.” Charity replied teary-eyed.

“Hey,” Vanessa replied, her anger quickly turning to concern. She reached up and wiped the tears from Charity’s cheek, “what’s happened?”

“I’m not good enough for you.” Charity admitted, it almost coming out as a whisper.

“You what?”

“I’m not good enough for you,” She repeated. “there I said it… now if you don’t mind,” she added trying to push passed Vanessa.

“Oh no you don’t,” Vanessa replied blocking her girlfriend. “Who says you’re not good enough for me?”

“it doesn’t matter.” Charity replied.

“It does to me,” She answered firmly. “Has someone said something to you?”

“No,” Charity replied shaking her head.

‘Where is this coming from?”

“… me, alright I’m … I’m just not good enough for you.” She replied. “That’s why I have to walk away.”

“I thought you loved me,” Vanessa stated.

“I do.” Charity said without hesitation. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone else.”  
“Then why do all this?” Vanessa asked. “After a year together you’re just going to walk away?!”

“I’ll mess it up eventually!” She nearly yelled. “I’ll mess it up, I’ll break your heart and I couldn’t live with myself if I did that. You are the sweetest, most caring person I’ve ever been with and eventually, my selfish bitter self is going to hurt you-“

“Stop.”  
“No, Ness you, you don’t understand…”

“Oh but I understand,” Vanessa replied. “You’re scared. I get it.

“Ness,”

“I love you, Charity Dingle, you know that.”

Charity nodded her head yes.

“Do you drive me nuts? Only about 80% of the time.” She joked.

“Cheers for that.” Charity replied.

“Charity, you idiot, I love you and only you. I wouldn’t have stayed in this relationship if I thought you weren’t good enough for me.”

Charity didn’t say anything.

“You are the most beautiful, amazing, caring woman and I love that you think that this, this right  here is the best way to protect me from you hurting me, but it’s not.” Vanessa began explaining. “Am I saying that you will never hurt me? No, but this right here, this hurt me, Charity. The thought of losing you… it kills me. The thought of not having you by my side it’s not a reality I want.” She told a teary-eyed Charity. “So no Charity Dingle, I will not leave it. You are my girlfriend and you are 1000% enough for me. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah,” her response soft and almost weak.

“So you tell that mind of yours to push all those negative thoughts out because you are not getting rid of me that easily.”

Charity just stared at the other woman.

“What?” Ness asked.

Charity wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I think I like this Vanessa.” she replied with a small smile.

Vanessa chuckled, “Good,” She replied with a warm smile. “Come here,” she stated pulling Charity in by her waist.

“I love you.” Charity said looping her arms behind Vanessa’s neck

“I love you, too.”

Charity rested her forehead against Vanessa’s.

“Next time,” Vanessa began saying. “Just talk to me, instead of breaking up with me yeah?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Charity stated. ‘but I’ll try.”

“Good.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Charity muttered.

“Oi, do I have to go through another speech again?” Vanessa asked pulling away slightly.

Charity laughed, “it won’t happen again.” She replied softly.

“It better not,” She replied with a smirk. “Cause you’re stuck with me, remember that, madam.”


	9. Day Nine: Vanity “Did I say that out loud?” + "I love you, too..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Vanessa remembers the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Did I say that out loud?” Requested by @zippywafflebuns and admitting that they are in love with each other for the lovely anon on Tumblr
> 
> Part two of Day Five vanity fic

“Ughh,” Vanessa cried making her way down the stairs.

“Morning.” Charity said as her girlfriend made her way into the room sitting down on the couch.

“Ugh, why did I have to drink so much?” Vanessa questioned rubbing her forehead

Charity laughed making her way over with a cup, “I made you some tea.” She replied setting it on the coffee table before sitting down next to Vanessa.

“Thanks,” Vanessa replied leaning in placing a quick kiss on Charity’s cheek. “and thank you for letting me stay last night.”

“It wasn’t like you gave me a choice.” Charity teased.

Vanessa tried laughing  “Oh, it even hurts to laugh.” She replied rubbing her forehead again.

“Do you have work today?”

“No, today’s my day off.”

“it’s a good thing you went hard last night then

The sound of crashing pots hitting the floor came from the pub’s kitchen causing Vanessa to grunt out in pain.

Charity chuckled.

“Is it okay if I go up and get quick a shower in?” Vanessa asked.

“Yeah, course.”

Vanessa got up from the couch, making her way towards the stairs, Charity right behind her “Ness.” She said, Vanessa, stopping on the first step.

“Yeah?” She questioned looking down at her girlfriend.

“After that shower how about we go get breakfast at the Café?” Charity suggested.

“Yeah, but I might just stick with coffee.” She replied.

“Right, better go take that shower then.” Charity replied. Vanessa leaned down to kiss Charity. The kiss lasted a matter of seconds, Vanessa the first to pull away, “ I love you.” She muttered.

Charity smirked.

“Did… did I… did I say that out loud?’ She asked herself, her eyes widening realizing what she had just done.

“This staircase must be magical or something.” Charity replied still smirking.

“What?”

“You told me that  in all last night in this very spot.” She explained.

_“Get upstairs and I’ll bring you some water and ibuprofen in a bit, yeah?”_

_“I love you.”_

“Oh god.” She replied remembering  “I… I don’t… I’m…“ She stammered on lost for words.

“Shower, remember?” Charity replied, amused.

“Yep,” she replied turning to go up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed when Vanessa finally decided to face Charity. She quickly got dressed grateful she had left a spare change of clothes in Charity’s room, she made her way down the stairs to hear music playing in the pub and the sound of glasses clinking together. Vanessa hesitated at first, grabbing her bag that was sat on the sofa before making her way out toward the pub.

“Hiya.” She said at the sight of Charity.

“Hey Babe, good shower?” She asked.

“Uhm, yeah…. Thanks again.”

Charity laughed, “You don’t have to thank me.”

“Uhm… so about breakfast.”  
“Why don’t you head over to the Café.” Charity stated. “ I have a delivery coming any minute.”

“You sure?” Vanessa asked.

Charity laughed, kissing Vanessa. “You’re adorable when you’re like this.” She replied. “Now go I’ll be over in a bit.”

Vanessa made her way around the bar heading towards the exit.

“Ness.” Charity called after the other woman.

“Yeah,” she asked, facing away from Charity her eyes shut tight.

“I love you, too, by the way,” Charity replied.

Vanessa turned back, “What?”

“I love you, too.”

Vanessa smiled.

“Coffees are on you today.”

“See you there, then.”

“Try and stop me.” Charity replied.


	10. Day Ten: Roblivion “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Liv, after having a nightmare about one of her mom's ex, tells Robert & Aaron about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”+ the two other anon’s request “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” + Liv has a nightmare about a bloke her mums seeing in Ireland who hit her.
> 
> For the three lovely anons on Tumblr!

It was a little after midnight when Robert rolled out of bed, sleepily making his way to the bathroom, he made his way out and into the hallway, he began heading towards the stairs to head to the kitchen, passing Liv’s room he could hear crying.

He frowned, “Liv?” He said softly. The young teen’s door was cracked open, he knocked softly, “Liv?”

“I’m sorry.” He heard her muttered.

He made his way in to see the young teen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Mum, did you not just hear what I said?” Liv questioned holding her face. “He hit me!”_

_“Well, you shouldn’t be mouthing off to him now should you?’_

_“He, hit, ME!” Liv repeated yelling._

_“Olivia, just stop.”_

_“I… I can’t believe you,” Liv stated as the tears began welling up. “I’m your DAUGHTER!” She yelled._

_“Oi, little girl.” The man told the teen charging at her. “You need to watch the way you talk to your mother.”_

_“Or what, are you going to hit me again?” Liv question._

_“Mark, no.” Sandra said trying to stop him as she watched the man raise his hand._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Liv?”

He heard Liv cry out louder, He sat on the bed next to her, “Liv…” he said trying to wake her, gently padding the teen on the shoulder.

“No,”

“Liv, wake up you’re having a bad dream,” Robert said.

“No, Mark just stop!” Liv yelled jumping awake.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Robert said softly, as Liv lunged forward hugging Robert “Whatever it is, it can’t hurt you anymore.” He added hugging the teen.

“I’m sorry.” She said through the tears.

“Shh, it’s okay,” He replied. “It’s going to be okay.”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Liv sat on the top of the stairs, grateful it was Sunday, knowing that her absence at the breakfast table wouldn’t be seen as suspicious to Robert or Aaron. It was early, she’d been up for a while after Robert left her earlier that morning she found it hard to fall back asleep without seeing that man’s face.

“She woke up in tears, Aaron.” She heard Robert explain to Aaron.

“Who’s Mark, though?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Robert replied. ”she didn’t want to talk about it.”

She heard Aaron breathe out, “You don’t think it’s someone from school do you?”

“I don’t know. You should have seen her face…she was terrified,”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“What were you going to do at 12 in the morning?” Robert asked.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Look, when she comes down, we can talk to her about it.”

“If she comes down you mean,” Aaron replied. ‘She was still in bed when I passed earlier.”

“Just try not to think the worse, okay?” Robert said trying to reassure his husband.

Liv got up slowly trying not to make a noise, dropping her phone against the metal of the stairs, “Damn it.” She muttered.

“Liv?” She heard Aaron call out. “Liv.” He repeated. “Come down here.” She sighed before making her way down the spiral stairs to find Robert leaning up against the kitchen counter and Aaron sat the table.

“Look,” Liv began saying. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sit down,” Aaron said.

“I told Jacob and Gabby I’d meet them.”

“They’ll wait. Now sit.”Aaron replied. Liv made her way over to her brother sitting down next to him.  

“Who’s Mark?” Robert asked.

“No one important.” She replied leaning back in the chair, folding her arms.

“You were terrified, Liv, he’s obviously not no one,” Robert replied.

Liv didn’t say anything.

“Liv,  you just need to tell us what’s going on,” Aaron explained.

“My mum’s ex,” Liv replied. “Mark, he, he was a bloke my mum was seeing before I came here  to live with you.”

“He… He didn’t…” Aaron asked afraid of the answer.

“He used to hit me,” Liv explained. “Mum and Mark got serious fast and I don’t know I guess he thought he was my dad or something, sometimes when I’d get mouthy with mum and he was there… he’d try to put me in my place.”

“You’re serious,” Robert stated.

“I wouldn’t lie about that, Robert.” She replied defensively.

“No, I wasn’t saying that,” Robert said making his way over to the teen, kneeling next to her.

“I just… I was fine when I moved here with you and Robert.” She explained to her brother.

“And I let you just go back there,” Aaron muttered angrily.

“It’s not like you really had a choice, plus mum needed me.”

“What happened to this Mark guy?” Robert asked.

“Just up and left after everything with dad happened,” Liv explained. “I came here with you guys, I never really bothered asking mum about him, I didn’t want to know.”

Aaron sighed, “Liv,”

“Don’t alright,”

“If I had known, Liv.” Aaron began saying.

“I know,” Liv replied. “I haven’t thought about it in months, I guess it just hit me last night.” She explained as the tears started welling up.

“Hey,” Aaron replied pulling his sister into a hug kissing the top of her head. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you. Robert and I, we won’t let anything bad happen to you again, yeah?”

Liv nodded her head into her brother’s chest.


	11. Day Eleven: Robron “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au ( I guess) Different(ish) reunion, different reaction, same Aaron speech though (can’t change everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely life-shiz on Tumblr

Aaron knew his family would be wary of his and Robert’s reunion, their break up was messy and hard, yeah, but Aaron knew deep down that it wouldn’t last, them being apart. It was their wedding anniversary, when Aaron made his way to the garage, being there it felt right, it must of been fate or something because as Aaron neared the garage he noticed a light on, he made his way in finding Robert there. If the rest of the Dingles were honest they had seen their reunion coming as well. At the end of the day there would always be a Robert AND Aaron. Nearly a week after reuniting and breaking the news to Liv, the pair had decided to face the music and go down to the pub together where majority of the Dingles were gathered for an impromptu family lunch. Aaron figured that this would be as good of time as any to break the news. He was sure they knew about him and Robert, Robert had been staying over most nights so it was no secret.

Aaron sighed out.

Robert laughed, “What’s the worse that’s going to happen?” Robert asked as they made their way out the Mill, Aaron locking the door behind him. “They’ll kick off about it?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Aaron replied. “I mean do we really have to tell them you’re practically moved back in already.”

“What are you second guessing us already?” Robert tried teasing.

“I’m not… I’m just sick of the fighting.” Aaron replied. “It’s been amazing just to be happy and not have to justify my decisions.”

Robert grabbed his husband’s hand, interlocking his fingers with the other man’s, “I get it, I do, and I’m sure they will kick off but you’re not going to be fighting alone, yeah?”

Aaron smiled, “Yeah.” He replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is Aaron not coming?” Belle asked the group as she sat down next to her mom, who was sat at the bar.

“He said he would be here when I texted him, earlier,” Debbie replied before taking a sip of her orange juice.

“Well, with him and Robert back together, I’m sure there some making up they have to do.” Sam joked.

“Oh, thank you, Sammy, ” Chas began saying with a frown. “for that lovely thought.”

“Was only joking.” He replied reaching for his pint.

“So it’s true then?” Lisa asked Chas.

“According to Vic, yeah. Aaron’s not actually told me himself,” Chas replied.

“Should he?” Belle asked. “I mean if they love each other—“

“Loving each other isn’t the issue, it’s the mess that they make of it in-between, Robert broke his heart doing what he did and now he’s just walking right back in like nothing ever happened.”

“He’s a grown man, Chas,” Moria replied as she wiped Isaac’s face with a napkin, who was sat on Cain’s lap.

“I know, I know, I just don’t want to see him get hurt,” Chas replied. “Or I should say I don’t want to see him get hurt for the millionth time.”

“Uh, Chas,” Moria stated.

“What?”

Moria pointed behind the other woman. Chas turned to see Robert and Aaron.

“This is not awkward at all,” Robert muttered to Aaron

“So they do live, I was beginning to think they were figments of my imagination,” Chas replied.

“I take it that we don’t need to give a ‘we’re back together’ speech,” Robert replied.

“It’s not like you two were trying to hide it was it?” Belle asked.

“No,” Robert admitted.

“Then where’s the problem.”

“We just didn’t want to make a big deal of it,” Aaron replied.

“We’re happy for the two of yas.” Moria replied. “Right, Cain?” She added pushing her husband to agree.

“I think it’s a horrible idea if you ask me.”

Aaron sighed.

“Cain,”

“What” Cain replied. “I’m not going to lie. He was with that doctor not even a week ago and now he’s back with him—“

“I get it,” Robert replied. “I know I’ve messed up.”

“Messed up is a bit of an understatement,” Cain replied with a laugh.

“Mum?” Aaron questioned noticing her silence.

“Hmm?”

“You’re kind of quiet is all.”

“Oh love, trust me you… you don’t want to know what I’m thinking.”

“Go on, then, let’s have it.”

“Right, you broke up with him because you weren’t happy…” Chas replied. “Because of what he did—“

“I was there, Mum, I remember.”

“Than you met Alex and he was good for you, he cared about you, he was someone you could actually rely on.”

“It was never going to work out with Alex, Mum,” He replied.

“Ok, so maybe he wasn’t the one, but you were getting over that,” Chas replied pointing at Robert.

“That has a name you know—” Robert replied.

“Yeah, I have a couple of them in all,” Chas replied before turning back to her son. “There are plenty of fish out there in the sea, love, that’s all I’m saying, someone who isn’t a nightmare.”

“Do you think I don’t know he’s a nightmare?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Robert questioned with a frown.

“I’m trying to make a point here,” Aaron replied.

“Right, sorry go on.”

“Robert, he’s stubborn, he’s arrogant, smug ass most days, but I love him and when you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”Aaron replied. “You just don’t stop, yeah Alex, he was nice… but he wasn’t Robert and no amount of time or me looking around was going to change that.” He added. “So, you don’t have to like it but you’re going to have to find a way to get over it because he’s not going anywhere.”

The group fell silent for a moment.

“Right, then, pints for the both of you?” Chas asked clearing her throat.

“…Yeah,” Aaron replied.

“Robert?” Chas questioned.

“Pint, would be good, cheers,” Robert replied awkwardly.

Chas reached for a glass.

“You should have heard him at the garage the other night, “ Robert replied taking the pint from Chas. “That little speech earlier was basically the cliff notes of what he told me.”

“So when did you two get back together anyway?” Moria asked.

“Our anniversary,” Aaron replied.

“The romantic sap even wrote a list—“ Robert began saying in an attempt to break the ice and change the subject.

“Oi, you said you wouldn’t bring that up ever again.” Aaron laughingly replied.  
“What?” Robert replied with a smirk. “I like it, I say we frame it and hang it up next to our wedding photo.”

“Ay, who would have thought it, Aaron Dingle, a romantic,” Debbie replied with a smirk.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Aaron told Robert before taking a sip of his drink.

Robert laughed, “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” He replied poking Aaron in the ribs.

“Oi, my pint.”

“Oi, my pint.” Robert mocked.

“Muppet,” Aaron laughed out in response.

“Can I see this list?” Belle asked.

“It’s at home,” Robert replied.

“Oi, no one is seeing that list,” Aaron stated.

“I’ll send you a picture of it,” Robert whispered.

Aaron got up.

“Where are you going?” Robert asked.

“To burn the list.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *side note* he doesn’t burn it I promise lol


	12. Day Twelve: Roblivion “That doesn’t even make sense.” + Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert & Liv have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the two lovely anons on Tumblr
> 
> To set this fic up this is a continuation of day six *happy ending* with the realization the Gabby knew about Liv’s drinking from the day six: bonus fic *sad ending*

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Aaron told his husband as they watched Gabby and Liv chat from the hallway.

“I know it doesn’t” Robert replied.

“All that alcohol and we didn’t even know?”

“She hid it from all of us.”

“Gabby knew…”

“She’s her best mate.” He pointed out.

“I’m meant to be her brother, Robert,” Aaron explained. “I know what it’s like to bottle everything up and how hard that is.”

“Yeah, she obviously didn’t want us to know, though.”

Aaron sighed, “ I’m her brother…” he repeated. “I should’ve known.”

“Don’t alright, she’s okay, that’s what’s important here,” Robert said taking Aaron’s hand. “We’re going to get her help,” he added.

Aaron nodded his head.

“Her counseling this morning, everything seemed to go well,” he continued. “and hopefully by tomorrow morning, we can bring her home, yeah?”

“Hopefully,”

“I promised you she’d be okay when we brought her here and I’m promising now the same thing.”

“Mr. Dingle, Mr. Sugden.” The pair heard their name being called out. They turned to see Dr. Carter making her way over.

“Dr. Carter,” Robert replied.

“So, how’s my favorite patience doing.”

“She seems good,” Aaron replied. “She spoke to her counselor this morning.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” The doctor replied. “Ms. Anderson, Liv’s counselor,” she continued. “Did mention that she had spoken to Liv.”

“Okay,” Aaron replied unsure where the conversation was going.

“I have good news,” She replied with a warm smile. “after consulting with Ms. Anderson and Liv’s social worker, we agreed the there wasn’t any reason why she couldn’t be home by tea tonight.”

“You’re discharging her?” Aaron questioned.

“The paperwork is being drawn up now.”

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief, “That’s amazing.”

“What’s important  is that she make sure she makes her weekly sessions with Ms. Anderson.”

“Of course,” Robert replied.

“And the social worker will be following up with you guys, in a week or so, with a home visit. They’ll be calling you in the next day or two to set a good time.”

“So, how long do you think it’ll be before we can get her home?” Aaron asked.

“An hour or so.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Robert replied with a smile.

“It’s apart of the job isn’t it?” She replied. “I’ll be back with her discharged papers.”

“Again, thank you,” Robert replied before the Doctor left the two alone.

“Damn it,” Aaron muttered.

“What?”

“Sandra… she supposed to be getting in, in a little bit.” Aaron explained. “ I told her I’d be there to pick her up.”

“Go on, Liv and me we’ll be fine, I promise,” Robert replied. “I haven’t forgotten where we live.” He joked.

Aaron hesitated.

“Go, we’ll see you and Sandra when you get home.” He said.

“I love you,” Aaron said before kissing the other man.

“Love you too,” Robert replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had passed since Aaron had left the hospital, Robert helped the teen into his car, before throwing her bag into the boot and making his way to the driver’s side.

“Home we go.” He stated hopping into the car fastening his seat belt. The drive lasted about a half hour when they pulled into the driveway of the Mill. “Aaron must still be at the airport,” Robert said noticing the lack of Aaron’s car.

“Mum didn’t have to come,” Liv replied.

“She’s your mom, Liv, she wasn’t going to not come over.”

“I… I just drank too much it’s not like you, Aaron or mom for that matter, haven’t got drunk before.”

“We haven’t drunk so much to the point where we needed to be in the hospital.” He replied parking the car.

“What about you at Christmas last year?”

“I was hit by a car, Liv.”

“But you were drunk, though."  
“Liv,” He began saying. “I’m a grown adult.” He added changing his statement. “You are a sixteen-year-old girl who instead of coming to her brothers or anyone for that matter decided that nearly drinking herself to death was the answer. That’s not okay.”

“… I’m sorry, alright,” she replied looking out the window.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“I know I scared Aaron.”

“And me in all,” Robert replied. “…Seeing you at the pavilion, laying there. All I could think about was me finding you last year, on the side of that road unconscious, everything I felt then just came flooding back,” he explained. “That ride to the hospital… I just kept on thinking please don’t let her die…. I don’t  know what me and Aaron would have done if you hadn’t made it.”

“I know.”

“We love you, Liv”

“And I love you guys too,”

“And know that nothing you tell us is going to make us hate you.” Robert went on. “We’re family and family don’t turn there back on each other. They adjust through the good and the bad.”

Liv didn’t say anything

“Liv, just promise me you’ll talk to us, cause you know you can, right?”

“I know,” Liv replied. “and I promise, I won’t ever do anything like this again.”

“Let’s, let’s get you inside,” Robert said unbuckling himself.

“Robert?” Liv questioned.

“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”

“Let’s go in, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/171811289087/prompt-21-robron-about-livs-drinking


	13. Day Thirteen: Vanity “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa has the stomach flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the two lovely anons on Tumblr

It was a rough day for Vanessa, aside from being out on calls all day, she had been up most of the night before throwing up, something Johnny had sure to bring home from his daycare. She made her way into the pub to see Chas behind the bar.

“Hiya,” Chas greeted cheerfully.

“Heya,” Vanessa replied weakly. ‘Is Charity around?”

“Through the back,” Chas replied.

“Cheers.”  
“Are you okay?” Chas asked as Vanessa made her way around the bar.

“Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather is all.” She replied.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, cheers though.” She replied before making her way in the back.

“Charity?” She called out.

“In the kitchen.”

Vanessa made her way into the room to see Charity making her way out of said kitchen with a cup of tea. “Heya, Babe,” Charity said. “You alright?” She asked sitting down at the table.

“Yeah, fine, why?’

“You look terrible.” Charity replied.

“Oh thanks, Babe. I love you too.”

“No, Ness… you look pale,” Charity replied.

“Oh, well that’s probably because I feel like death.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I think I might have the stomach flu or something,” She explained.” I was up all night throwing up.”

“Babe, TMI,” Charity replied.

“Why are we together again?” Vanessa asked trying her best to tease her girlfriend. Charity made her way over to the other woman taking her by the waist.

“Because you find me irresistible,” Charity replied. “You know I’d kiss ya, but I don’t want to get sick now do I?”

“You’re making me second guess my choices in life right now.” She joked weakly.

“Are you sure your okay?” Charity asked noticing her girlfriend wince.

“I… uh… I feel I feel dizzy.” Vanessa admitted. Charity reached up to feel Vanessa’s forehead, “Babe, you’re burning up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanessa’s eyes fluttered open, she heard a weird beeping noise fill the dark, unfamiliar room. She looked up to see a vital monitor, she continued looking around to see Charity curled up in a chair next to her bed, “Charity?”

The other woman didn’t respond.

“Charity,” Vanessa called out again, this time waking her.

“Hey,” Charity replied warmly as she sat up. “You gave me a right scare there.”

“What happened?“

“You fainted, straight into my arms.” Charity explained grabbing Vanessa’s hand running her thumb over it.

“I did?”

“Yeah,” She replied. “you wouldn’t wake up so I rang an ambulance. The doctor said you had a high-grade fever and were dehydrated.”

“I was afraid to put anything in my stomach,” Vanessa admitted. “What time is it?”

“Ten til midnight.” Charity replied after checking her phone.

“Johnny—“

“Is with Tracy,” Charity replied. “she said she’ll mind him ’til you get out.”

Vanessa sighed out in relief.

“You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Charity teased.

Vanessa smiled, “I’ll remember that for next time, yeah.”

“Oi, there better not be a next time, madam,” Charity replied. “I need my beauty sleep and I can’t get that in a lousy hospital chair now can I?”

“There’s the Charity I know and love.” Vanessa laughingly replied.

“The doctor said you could go home in the morning if all the test come back good.”

“That’s good.”

“There is a bit of bad news, though,” Charity said in a serious tone.

“What?” Vanessa questioned worriedly.

“Turns out,” she began saying hesitating at first.

“Charity?”

“I’m sorry it just it turns out… you’re not pregnant,” Charity replied with a smirk. “Our attempts to make a miracle baby, well it failed.” She added pretending to be choked up.

Vanessa laughed, “You scared me I thought you were being serious.”

“Called it payback for scaring me, then.”

“Idiot.” Vanessa laughingly replied.

“That’s Madam idiot to you, thank you.”


	14. Day Fourteen: Robron “Aaron makes breakfast for Robert.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to surprise Robert with breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mophasia on Tumblr, they asked for this months ago and I decide to at it to this.
> 
> Decided to add this to my 31 fanfic in March even though it was officially apart of the requests. The reason why is that I usually start the next day’s fic the night before and finish it the morning of said fic day, last night I fell asleep before doing that, so I decided to finish this fic because it was already halfway done. Hopefully, it’s fluffy enough for you :) This was originally meant to be solely a robron fic but I had to find an excuse for Robert to come down lol I’m rambling XD here it is.

Aaron slowly and as quietly as he could slipping out of his and Robert’s new king size bed. It was their first weekend back in the Mill after their reunion. With Liv, away visiting her mom in Ireland and Seb with his auntie Vic the two were able to be alone and be newlyweds, something that was stolen from them the year before, months after their actual wedding. Aaron made his way out of their room and down the spiral stairs and made his way over to the kitchen. He made his way to the refrigerator, grabbing what he needed. Twenty minutes had passed and Aaron had plated two plates, the fry-up that he had made, alongside two cups of tea. He took the pan and placed it in the sink starting the faucet. Aaron could hear Robert make his way down the stairs. “I don’t know Liv.” Aaron heard Robert say.

“How do you not know where your husband is?“ Aaron smirked has he continued rinsing the pan off.

"Because, Liv, I was sleeping.” His tone clearly irritated. Robert made his way into the kitchen, “He’s right here,” Robert said shoving the phone in Aaron’s face. “Talk to your sister. she rudely decided to interrupt my sleep by skyping.”

“Hi Liv,” Aaron replied shutting off the water. Robert rested his chin on Aaron’s shoulder slightly pushing into his husband pinning him up against the kitchen counter. Aaron smirked trying to keep his cool.

“Tell your husband to stop being a grump,” Liv stated, sticking her tongue out at Robert.

“What’s up, Liv?” Aaron asked.

“Right, don’t get mad…” she began explaining.

“Here we go,” Robert said. “What have you done now?”

“Oi, why do you always assume I’ve done something wrong.”

“Liv, in all fairness you don’t start a conversation with ‘don’t get mad’ “ Aaron explained.

“I was just going to say… you know how I was supposed to come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah?” Aaron replied.

“You see… look I was thinking of maybe staying another couple of days.”

“Liv, you have school,” Robert replied.

“I was talking to Aaron thank you very much.”

“He’s right, Liv.”

“I know I do but I’ve already emailed my teachers and they said if I ended up staying longer than they’d send me my school work.”

“When did this all happened?” Aaron asked drying his hands with the kitchen towel that was off to the side.

“Yesterday,” Liv replied.

“Liv,”

“Aaron, please, me and mom are actually having a good time and she’s being great—“

“Fine, Liv, just make sure you get your homework done yeah?”

“You’re the actual best.”

“I’m sure I am,” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“Right, that’s all I wanted.” She replied. “Talk to you laters.”

“Later,” Robert replied quickly ending the call, placing his phone off to the side on the counter. Aaron laughed, “That was rude, Rob.” He replied.

“Don’t care.” He muttered into Aaron’s neck, placing soft kisses to his neck. He pulled Aaron back closer to him by the waist.

“Someone’s eager this morning,” Aaron replied tilting his head giving his husband more access.

“Hmm, why are you out of bed,” Robert asked between kisses. “I thought we were meant to be having a lie in?” He added pulling away and spinning Aaron around.

“I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” He replied pointing a the tray and the plates off to the side.

“Smells good,” Robert replied.

“I have a question,” Aaron stated looking his husband up and down.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you in you’re boxers?” Aaron questioned with a smirk. “You were on the phone with my sister.”

“She didn’t see my lower half and it’s not like she hasn’t seen me shirtless before.”

“Fair enough,”

“You mentioned breakfast in bed,” Robert replied changing the subject. “ I see the breakfast bit, just not the bed.”

“You take the teas, I’ll take the tray,” Aaron suggested.

“Sounds good,” Robert replied as he let Aaron out of his hold, he turns to reach for the cups, “Ow,” he replied after Aaron slapped his ass. “What was that for?”

“Well if you flaunt it.”

“I’m holding our teas, Aaron,” Robert laughingly replied.

“I can see that.” He replied leaning in for a kiss.

“Best hurry upstairs, Mr. Dingle.” He muttered pulling away from Robert.

“Right away, Mr. Sugden,” He replied with a grin before making his way to the stairs. Aaron following close behind with the tray of food.


	15. Day Fifteen: Vanty + Charity is crying alone, Vanessa sees and comforts her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes looking for Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you lovely, bitchesloveswanqueen on Tumblr, it’s kinda short I know but I hope you still like it. (also hopefully the angst is on point lol)

Charity had been acting weird for weeks now and it was getting to the point where Vanessa couldn’t ignore it anymore. She had been calling her all day but was only getting her voicemail.

“Charity, Babe, I know you’re avoiding me, I know something is up…” Vanessa said leaving a message. “please just let me know you’re okay. I love you,” She added ending the call as she paced outside the vets

“Charity?” Rhona asked exiting the office.

Vanessa nodded her head yes.

“She’ll come to you when she ready.” Her mate replied.

“You have actually met my girlfriend, haven’t you?

“Ness, I’m just saying whatever is going on, she’ll tell you when she’s ready.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“She will.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Well, I have something that will help you keep your mind from worrying all day about your girlfriend.”

“And what’s that?”

“Couple of sick cows up at Moria’s, they need tending to.”

“Can’t you go?”

“I have Leo, Marlon’s at work and Paddy’s already out on a call.”

Vanessa sighed, “Fine.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of hours since she left to Moria’s when Vanessa had pulled back into the driveway of the Vets. She sighed out shutting off the car, she sat for a moment before hopping out. She hesitated at first before deciding enough was enough, making her way towards the pub. She made her way closer to see Chas clearing glasses from the tables.

“Hiya,” Chas stated.

“Is Charity in?” Vanessa questioned.

“In the cellar changing the barrels.”

Vanessa made her way past the other woman.

“Go on in why don’t you,” Chas replied sarcastically the other woman disappear inside. Vanessa made her way around the bar and headed to the cellar.

“I just can’t,” Vanessa heard Charity crying out.

“Charity?” Vanessa questioned making her way down the stairs to see her girlfriend sat in one of the spare chairs.

‘Ness?” Charity replied quickly wiping the tears from her face. “What, what are you doing here?” She replied trying her best to act normal.

“Are you crying?”  
“What? No,” she replied quickly and defensively.

“Charity doesn’t lie to me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Well, obviously it’s not nothing, Babe! You’re sat in a pub cellar crying.” Vanessa explained making her way over to Charity sitting on the arm of the chair. “What’s going on?” She asked. “And don’t you dare say nothing again, because I know something is up.”

“Am I that obvious?”

Vanessa nodded her head yes. “Charity, we’re meant to be partners-“

“We are.” Charity replied grabbing Vanessa’s hand the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“Then talk to me.”

“…I guess I’m just having a rough day,” She tried explaining.

“This is been going on for weeks, Babe,” Vanessa explained. “Has something happened?”

“No, just…”

“Just what?”

“Everything I guess,” Charity admitted. “Debbie, she’s going through some stuff, Noah, he still thinks I’m this evil being because I won’t let him spend time with Joe, and Moses, he’s missing his dad ain’t he… I’m just trying to be better—“ Charity explained. “I want to be a good mom, I want to protect them…” she added failing to fight the tears back.

‘You are an amazing mom,” Vanessa replied.

“Oh don’t lie to me.” Charity stated. “I’m ruining their lives—  
“Stop that, stop that right now,” Vanessa replied sternly. “Your kids adore you.”

“I just wish, I wish I could protect them forever, and I can’t,” She replied through the tears.

“Oh, Babe,” Vanessa replied before kissing Charity’s forehead and pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Charity replied clinging on to Vanessa.

Vanessa frowned, “For what?”

“I’ve been awful to you these past couple of weeks.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Charity,” Vanessa explained moving slightly away from her looking down into the other woman’s eyes. “I just wish you came to me.”

“It’s my default isn’t it?” Charity questioned. “Pushing people away.”

“Well, you can push me away as much as you want, but I’m not going anywhere,” Vanessa replied. “I love you, Charity, through the good and the bad, whether you’re healthy or sick, nothing you do will ever change that.”

“Are you proposing to me?” Charity laughingly replied through the tears.

“Never say never, ay?” Vanessa replied with a smirk.

“Charity?” They heard an irritated Chas call out from the top of the stairs.

“I’ll be up in a second,” Charity called back.

“You better not be skiving down there with Vanessa!”

“Chas, I said I’ll be up in a second,” She repeated.

“Come to mine for dinner, tonight, we’ll have a proper chat then, yeah?”

Charity nodded her head yes.

“Okay,” Vanessa stated before leaning in to kiss Charity. The pair pulled away from each other after a couple of seconds, Vanessa wiping the tears from her girlfriend’s cheek. “I love you,” she replied with a warm smile.

“I love you too.”

 


	16. Day Sixteen: Aaron & Liv “You’re the best part of me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Liv have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon on Tumblr!
> 
> I guess is an extra scene from Thursday’s episode super super super short but hopefully, you guys like it. I’m sorry if its crap I wanted this to be so much more then what it turned out to be.

They’d been back home for a couple of hours since Aaron and Liv had made their way back from visiting Lisa. It was close to midnight when Aaron made his way down the stair to see Liv sat on the couch, watching tv.

“Liv, what are you doin’ up still?”

“Can’t sleep.” She replied.

Aaron made his way over, stepping over the teen’s legs that were propped up on the coffee table, taking a seat next to her.

“You have school in the morning,” he replied.

“I know.” She replied staring at the television.

“Liv…”

“Don’t alright,” Liv replied reaching for the remote to change the channel. “I know what you’re going to say, it’s for the best.”

“It is though,”

“But we’re lying to everyone,”

“I know we are.”

“Lis,”

“Lisa is okay, she will be at least,” Aaron replied taking the remote from his sister shutting off the tv.

“Gabby’s my best mate,” Liv explained.

“I know she is,” he replied. The two fell silent, “Why do it?” Aaron asked after a couple of minutes.

“I told you Gabby wanted to get even with Daz,”

“Liv, I mean why did you spike the drink, you had to know something bad would happen, whatever was going on with Gabby was between her and Daz.”

Liv didn’t say anything.

“Liv,”

“He was saying all sorts about me, Gabby she was going to do herself it but her mum came around, Gabby gave me the ketamine… and I just did it,” She explained.

“Liv,” he replied with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around the teen pulling her in for a hug.

“You must hate me,” Liv said as the tears began falling.

“No, never,” he replied without hesitation.

“I would, I know I hate myself,”

“Liv, what you did was wrong and stupid, yeah, but I don’t hate you,” Aaron explained. “You’re my baby sister, you are the best part of me” He added. “I’m just trying to protect you, Liv. Just like Gabby is…”

“If she ends up in jail.”

“She won’t,” Aaron replied. “I know lying is hard.”

“But?”

“…it’s for the best,” He replied. “that’s all I can say.”

“How am I supposed to face everyone knowing what I’ve done?”

“You won’t be alone, okay,” Aaron replied. “Robert and me, we’ll be by your side.” He added.

“I love you, Aaron,” Liv replied.

“I love you too, Liv.”


	17. Day Seventeen: Vanity “I’m not jealous”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon on Tumblr
> 
> Happy St. Paddy's Day everyone! <3 Hope you enjoy!

Don't get Charity wrong she loves her girlfriend, but when Vanessa had begged her to go to the St. Paddy’s Day party at the pub on her day off she began questioning her love.  Vanessa made her way to the back to find Charity, Vanessa was deck out in green. She had a four-leafed clover painted on her cheek, had a white tank with “Kiss Me I’m Lucky”  on the front a green cardigan over it, blue jeans, and green Converse shoes to match the cardigan.

“Wow, babe.” Charity muttered.

“You like?” Vanessa questioned with a grin.

“You look amazing,” Charity replied before giving her a quick kiss.

“You look amazing as well,” Vanessa replied after the kiss. Charity was dressed in a pair black form-fitting jeans, a green and black flannel top the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a top that Vanessa had gotten her the week before, and black Ballet flats. “ I told you that top would look good on you.”

“You did,” she replied, trying not to smile.

“Are you ready to go out front?” Vanessa asked.

“Couple of drinks and we can come back here, right?”

“Yes, Babe.”

“Promise?”

“I pinky promise,” Vanessa replied holding out her pinky. Charity looped her pinky with her girlfriend's. “I’m holding you to this,” she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed since Charity and Vanessa had made their way out to the bar. The two were sat in the back corner of the pub Charity nursing same pint.

“You’re a party pooper you know that right,” Vanessa said.

“Babe,”

“It’s like you’re not even trying to have fun.” She explained.

“It’s meant to be my night off, babe,” she replied. “and I’m spending it in my place of work.” She added with a laugh.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to go into town so this was the compromise, remember?”

“You want another?” Charity asked pointing to the other woman’s glass.

“Yeah,” Charity got up grabbing her and Vanessa’s glass and made her way over to the bar. “ two more please, Chas.”

“Slight problem there,” Chas replied.

“What?”

“The barrels need changing.”

“You’re joking right?”

“You wouldn’t want to do me a favor would you?” Chas asked. “I mean me being your favorite pregnant cousin in all.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re my only pregnant cousin.”

“Charity, please?”

“Isn’t Marlon back in the kitchen?”

“He’s busy ain’t he.”

Charity looked over to see Vanessa heading towards the restrooms, “Right, fine just tell Ness, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, yeah?”

“You’re the best,” Chas replied with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Charity replied making her way towards the cellar.

Ten minutes had passed when Charity made her way back up, she headed towards the bar, “Yeah?” She heard Vanessa say causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

“Green’s your color." She heard another woman say.

“Well, thank you.”

“What is a gorgeous woman like you doing here on your own?” The woman questioned.

“I’m not on my own, thank you.” Charity heard Vanessa. “I’m waiting for my girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend must be pretty stupid if she’s leaving you on your own.”

Having heard enough, Charity rounded the corner like a bat out of hell, to find Vanessa sat at the bar and the woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties cozying up to her,  “Hey Babe,” Vanessa said seeing Charity, pleading for help through her eyes.

“Babe?” The woman questioned.

“Yeah,” Charity replied with a head nod. “Stupid girlfriend,” she added holding her hand out for a handshake. “Also pub owner…”

“Right,” the woman replied grabbing her drink from the bar before returning to her group of friends. Vanessa laughed.

“The nerve of that one.” Charity replied.

“Well, it will teach you to not leave me on my own,” Vanessa teased.

“The barrels needed changing didn’t they.”

“Chas told me,” Vanessa replied. “So all is forgiven.”

“Who does that woman think she is?”

“Tif is her name, short for Tiffany apparently,” Vanessa replied.

“You got her name?”

“I thought it was just a friendly chat,” Vanessa replied. “Why wouldn’t I get her name?”

“And what she thought that was an open invitation to flirt?” Charity asked staring down the group that the woman had joined.

Vanessa smirked.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Vanessa replied innocently.

“Good,”

“Just think it’s cute.”

“What’s cute?"  
“You being jealous.”

“I’m not jealous”

“Well, even so, you have nothing to worry about, Babe, I only have eyes for you anyways,” Vanessa replied leaning over the bar to kiss her girlfriend.

“You better,” Charity replied with a smirk after pulling away from the kiss.

“I reckon we spent enough time out here, don’t you?” Vanessa asked sitting back down. “You’re serious?”

“Say when Chas gets back you meet me in your room?” Vanessa suggested.

“I like the sound of that,” Charity replied.

“Right, I’ll be waiting then,” Vanessa replied making her way around, heading towards the back, passing Chas on the way.

“Everything alright?” Chas asked.

“Yeah,” Charity replied. “Those women over there though,” she added pointing at the group in the corner.

“Yeah?”

“Water down their drinks will you,” Charity replied before disappearing in back.


	18. Day Eighteen: Robron "You can’t die. Please don’t die.” + Robert suffers a seizure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is rushed to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you lovely anon & gleeandotherstuff who requested Robert suffers a seizure on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

He and Robert had been fighting when it happened, the reason Aaron couldn’t think of at the moment but they were fighting none the less. Robert had been feeling under the weather most of the day, a headache he couldn’t shake, he had felt fatigued even after going to bed early the night before and sleeping in most of the morning. He noticed his husband stumble at first, he remembered watching as Robert went down, pure panic set in, rushing over to find the other man’s body stiffened. It felt like a horrible nightmare to Aaron, calling for help, the ambulance ride to the hospital, all of it just seemed like a horrible nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. He would give anything to wake up in their bed, roll over to see Robert fast asleep next to him but it wasn’t going to happen. Aaron stared blankly into the distance, the noise around him sounding like nothing but jumbled nonsense. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. He could hear his name being called but his body refused to respond.

“Mr. Dingle,” he heard again. He blinked a couple of times bringing himself out of his thoughts.

“What?” He replied.

“I’m Doctor Riley, I’m your husband’s doctor.” The man explained.

“Where… is he okay?” Aaron asked, jumping up from his chair, reality hitting him quickly.

“He’s resting now,” The doctor explained.

“Where is he?” Aaron asked. “I want to see him.”

“And you will,” Riley replied. “You’re husband has suffered an epileptic seizure,” The man explained.

Aaron frowned.

“Has he suffered from a seizure before?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no, never,” Aaron replied in shock.

“Does your husband have any family history of seizures?”

“No,” Aaron replied. ”I don’t think so.”

“That’s okay,” the doctor replied trying to reassure the man.

“Is he awake? When can I see him?” He asked. He noticed the doctor tense up. “What’s wrong?” He asked noticing something was off with the doctor.

“Upon your husband’s arrival….” Dr. Riley began explaining. “He stopped breathing, we were lucky enough to resuscitate him after two minutes.”

“But, but he’s okay though?”

“He’s alive and breathing on his own with an oxygen mask on.” The doctor replied. “but unfortunately we won’t know anything til he wakes up.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Are you on your own?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I asked if you were on your own because we do have services…”

“That won’t be necessary, my…uhm, my mom and dad… they’re on their way now.” He replied.

“That’s good,” Dr. Riley replied with a warm smile. "They’ll be moving your husband out recovery and to a private room shortly, I’ll make sure a nurse comes and gets you when they do,”

“Thank you,” Aaron replied as he sat back down as he watched the doctor disappear down the hallway. He tried steadying his breathing, trying to prolong the panic from setting in. The minutes passed slowly, feeling like an eternity had passed before him, he buried his head in his hands the tears began to fall, his body rocking uncontrollably. “Please, please, please,” he muttered through the tears begging and pleading. “Please let him be okay,” he whispered.

“Aaron?” He heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked up to see Paddy making his way over closely followed by Chas. He jumped up practically running over to the man and hugged him crying into his shoulder, “Aaron, what’s happened? Is Robert okay?”

“He’s had a seizure,” Aaron replied.

“What?”

“We were fighting at the yard and he just fell to the ground, he passed out.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Paddy replied holding the other man tight.

“We were just fighting one moment and the next he was on the ground,” Aaron repeated tearfully.

“Let’s go sit down,” Paddy replied pulling away from the younger man. Aaron only nodded his head, as he, Paddy, and Chas made their way to the chairs, sitting down.

“Have you seen Robert’s doctor?” Chas asked.

“Earlier,” Aaron replied. “He’s in recovery right now, they’re supposed to come get me when they move him to his private room.”

Chas reached for her son’s arm giving it a loving squeeze before the three fell silent.

“He… he stopped breathing,” Aaron said after a few moments of silence, staring ahead.

“What?” Chas questioned.

“For 2 minutes, he stopped breathing,” he repeated.

“He’s in recovery now though,” Paddy replied. “That has to be a good sign.”

“What if he has brain damage?” Aaron asked.

“We’ll deal with it if it comes to it, yeah,” Chas replied trying to reassure her son.

Aaron breathed out, his leg bouncing a mile minute. An hour passed and the three still hadn’t heard anything, Aaron now pacing the waiting room. “Robert Sugden’s family?” Aaron heard, he looked over to see a nurse making his way over.

“I’m Robert’s husband,” Aaron replied. “How is he?”

“He’s still unconscious, but we’ve moved him to his private room”

“Can we see him?” Chas asked.

“I think it would be best if one went in for now.”

“Go on, Aaron, we’ll be waiting out here,” Paddy replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way into the poorly lit room, to find another nurse changing Robert’s IV, she smiled politely. Aaron smiled weakly back before turning his attention to his husband who had cuts along his arm and had a large cut across his forehead from the gravel at the yard.

“Robert,” Aaron muttered sighing out as he reached the other man taking his hand.

“Doctor Riley will be in, in a little bit to check up on him,” The nurse said.

“Thank you,” Aaron replied before watching the nurse make her way out. He turned back to his husband laying peacefully, “I love you,” he muttered staring at the man, if Aaron didn’t know any better he’d say that Robert was just simply sleeping. Aaron leaned over kissing Robert on the cheek, “You… you can’t die,” Aaron muttered tearfully in Robert’s ear. “You promise me messed up forever, in this very hospital and I'm holding you to it,” Aaron replied.

The only sound came from the vital monitor.

"Please, Robert…. please don’t, don’t die.”


	19. Day Nineteen: Robron “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” + Robert suffers a seizure Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is sat by Robert's bedside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovelies on Tumblr and you guys on here onao3 who wanted a part 2 <3  
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

The night came and went, Aaron had spent most of the night sat by Robert’s bed staring at him. He had been on his own for the last three hours, between a worried Liv, Victoria, and Diane showing up and Paddy and Chas trying to keep Aaron’s mind off of the worst case scenario, he was, in a way grateful, for the quiet.  It was a little before one in the morning and Aaron was curled on the uncomfortable hospital chair, his eyes drooping, fighting sleep too afraid to let the sleep take over. “Liv said she’d come back in the morning, Vic and Diane too,” Aaron sleepily told Robert. He fell silent listening to the beeping from the monitor, watching as his husband’s chest raised up and down. “You sure do know how to win an argument don’t you?” Aaron tried joking. “…I’m, I’m sorry you know, I know I can be stubborn at times and yes I know you think it’s all the time,” Aaron replied with a small smile. “You’re just as stubborn.”

Aaron leaned back in the chair, resting his head against the back, he blinked a couple of times trying to fight the sleep eventually losing the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His head was killing him, his eyes were still closed but he could tell that he wasn’t in his own bed. His body ached  “Aar…” He muttered his eyes still closed. “Aaron?” He muttered again. His eyes fluttered open to see a woman stood over him, he frowned, he reached up feeling something resting over his mouth and nose.

“Hey,” the woman said softly. “You need to leave that on.”

‘Where… where am I?” Robert questioned.

“The hospital, you’ve suffered a seizure,” The nurse explained.

“Aar…Aaron?”

“Your husband?”

Robert nodded his head yes.

“He’s here and sleeping over there.” The nurse explained pointing to the other side of his bed. Robert looked over to see his husband curled up on the chair, he smiled.

“You had us all worried there,” The nurse said quietly. “Him in all. Hasn’t left your side for one second, I could wake him if you want?”

“No, let him sleep,” Robert replied looking back over to the nurse.

“Okay,” she replied with a polite smile. “Well, I’m going to go page your doctor let him know you’re awake.”

Robert simply nodded his head before watching the nurse leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron had been sleeping for hours, he didn’t know how long it was but knew it had been a while. He heard a new noise filling the room, he opened his eyes to see the tv mounted on the wall in front of Robert’s bed on. He frowned, noticing the volume going down.

“Did I wake you?” He heard. He looked over to Robert to see him sat up in his bed, Aaron popped up. “You’re… you’re awake.”

Robert smiled, “Yeah, I’ve been awake, you lazy bones,” He replied.

Aaron laughed reaching for his husband’s hand, “How long have you been awake?”

“Couple of hours,” Robert replied. “They even took me in for an MRI.”

“And you didn’t wake me?”

“The nurses said you were up half the night, it wasn’t like I was leaving the hospital anytime soon,” Robert replied squeezing his husband’s hand softly.

“Has the doctor been in?”

“Dr. Riley? Yeah, just left.”

“And I seriously slept through it,” Aaron replied with a frown.

“Aaron, it’s fine,  
“Well, what did the doctor say?”

“He said nice to see you awake,” Robert joked.

“Robert,”

“My MRI came back clean,” Robert began explaining. “He thinks the seizure was due to a high-grade fever, that I didn’t even know I had.” He added.

“But you stopped breathing.”

“Cardiac arrest, I overdosed on caffeine, apparently,” He explained. “The doctor reckons my body was already weakened by the virus, so basically, I wasn’t taking care of myself and this was the result.”

“But you’re okay?” He asked in disbelief.

“He says all the tests looked good,” Robert replied. “They’re going to keep me in for a couple of days to monitor me, though.”

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied. “I know I scared you.”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” he replied tearing up.

“I know,” Robert replied. “Come ‘ere.” He added scooting over to make room in the bed for his husband.

“What?”

“Get in the bed,”

“Robert,” Aaron protested.

“Humor a sick man will you,” He replied.

Aaron chuckled, getting up from the chair, stretching before crawling under the blankets into the hospital bed. Robert wrapped his arms around his husband pulling him close, kissing Aaron on top of his head, Aaron wrapping his arm around Robert’s waist.

“I love you, Robert.”

“I love you too.”


	20. Day Twenty: Robron “Can I hold your hand?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Robert return home after a night out of drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anotherpintcheersmate on Tumblr <3
> 
> I swear I think I have a thing or something for drunk otps/ characters lol also the moment I have this quote I immediately thought of The Beatles’ “I Want To Hold Your Hand” and Robert serenading Aaron XD

It was their first night out after having Seb move into the Mill, with him spending the night at his auntie Vic’s and Liv staying at the Pub with Chas, the two decided to go into town for drinks. It’s late when the cab pulled up in front of the pub, the driver having enough of the twos drunken state, “Out,” the driver said parking the cab having listened to Robert ‘serenade’ Aaron, singing off pitched and on top of his lungs for the past 20 minutes.

“What?’ Robert laughingly replied. “We’re not even home yet, we live up ahead.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you remember where you live, you can get there quick.”

“Robert, just leave it,” Aaron replied laughing, handing the driver the money for the fare. “Sorry,” Aaron told the man pushing his husband out of the cab. Aaron climbed out closing the door behind him, the driver wasting no time getting away from the pair.

“Don’t know why you paid him he didn’t take us where we told him to.”

“Do you want me to call him back and you can fight him for the money?” Aaron asked with a smirk.

“No,” Robert responded almost childlike.

“That’s what I thought,” Aaron replied playfully pushing his husband causing Robert to almost lose his balance, Aaron quickly caught him. “I think you may have had too much to drink, Mr. Dingle,” Aaron replied grabbing on to Robert.

“I think you may be right, Mr. Sugden,” Robert replied.

“Come on,” Aaron laughingly said, wrapping his arm around Robert’s waist, Robert’s arm quickly finding Aaron’s shoulder, pulling his husband close. The two made their way down the street heading towards the Mill.

“Oh yeah, I tell you somethin’…” Robert began singing his volume low enough for just him and Aaron to hear. Aaron shook his head. “I think you'll understand when I say that somethin'…” he continued getting a little louder.

“Robert,” Aaron warned trying not to laugh.

“I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand!” He sang this time practically yelling.

“It’s nearly one in the morning,” Aaron whispered through a grin as Robert spun him in front of him, pulling Aaron in by the waist.

“I don’t care,” he replied quickly before returning to the song on top of his lungs, “Oh please say to me, you’ll let me be your man, and please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand now, let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand!!” He sang out walking Aaron backward as they got closer towards David’s market.

“Oi!” They heard someone yell out. “Keep it down out there some of us are trying to sleep.”

“And when I touch you, I feel happy inside, It’s such a feelin' that my love, I can't hide!” Robert sang out even louder, causing Aaron to laugh even harder.

“Oi!” They heard again followed by, “David get back in here.”

Aaron broke from his husband's grip and continued down the street heading towards the Mill.

“Hey, Aaron,” Robert stated after catching up with the other man.

“Yes, Robert,” Aaron replied looking over at the other man.

“I want to hold your hand,” He replied. “Can I hold your hand?”

“You are a drunken idiot, you know that right?” Aaron questioned.

“Yeah, but I’m your drunken idiot.”

“Yes, you are,” Aaron replied nodding his head as they got closer to home.

“And you are mine,”

“Yes,” he laughed. “Now come on,” Aaron added holding out his hand. Robert grabbed on to the other man’s hand squeezing it softly, “Let’s get home before half the village revolts against us.”


	21. Day Twenty-One: Robron + Robert wiping away/kissing away Aaron's tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries about Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after tonight’s episode (March 21st)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I’m sorry its short, I wanted this to be something different although I’m not sure what but instead this came of it. so after that pep talk lol enjoy! I’m definitely coming back to this after the month is over.
> 
> For the lovely Anon on Tumblr <3

Aaron was sat on his and Robert’s bed, it was a quarter til nine, Robert was getting Seb settled for bed. After having dinner, Aaron had wanted to talk to his sister about what was going on but when he made his way up he had found that Liv had gone straight to bed. She was quiet, they all were, Aaron knew he had been hard on her. He was scared for, he’d been inside more than once he knew what it was like, he didn’t want this for her and he didn’t know what he could do the make it right. Aaron sighed as Robert made his way in, “Hey,” Robert replied quietly.

“Hey,” he replied teary-eyed. “Seb, go down? He added asking.

“Yeah, finally,” Robert replied. “You get a chance to talk Liv?”

Aaron shook his head no, “ She was asleep when I came up, “ He explained.

“ She has had a long day,”

“Yeah, well it’s not going to get any easier tomorrow or the next day,” Aaron replied.

Robert crawled into bed next to Aaron resting up against the headboard.

“ So Lisa is really not gonna do anything?”

“ She reckons that Liv needs to face up for what she’s done,” Aaron replied.

Robert didn’t say anything.

“ She’s right, isn’t she?”Aaron questioned, clearly go on about something else.

“What do you mean?”

“If it was anyone else up on the charge… I was telling Liv to just let Gabby take the blame for everything….”

“You were trying to protect your sister,” Robert argued.

“But I can’t, I can’t protect her now, she’s been charged, it’s going to go to court and…” Aaron said trailing off. “How am I supposed to protect her, Robert, how?”

“All you can do now is let her know we support her,”

“If she goes to jail…”

“Hopefully, it won’t come to that,” Robert replied. “She is only a teen and this is her first offense this major, the most it’ll be a slap on the wrist.”

Aaron just closed his eyes resting his head up against the headboard, the tears escaping from his closed eyes. Robert reached over pulling his husband in, Aaron leaned over resting his head on Robert’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around Robert’s, “Can nothing just be…calm for longer than five seconds?” He questioned, now staring off. Robert looked noticing the tears rolling down the other man’s cheek, he reached over and brushed it away, “I know,” he replied with a sigh. “…but we’ll get through this, Liv, you and me, we’ll get through this…” he added kissing the top of Aaron’s head.

 


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Vanity “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity wakes from a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Anon on Tumblr 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

The weird dreams had been a regular thing throughout Charity’s life, dreams ranging from her kids when she was worried about them to dreaming about winning the lottery only to find out it was a mistake, but this, this was different. No matter what she did, she couldn’t shake this nightmare, every night it was the same thing.  Vanessa, her Vanessa, every night it was the same thing, Charity would make her way home to find the door wide open, she’d make her way in to find Ness hurt, bloody, and unconscious on the floor. She’d freeze, she would try to get to her but she wouldn’t move. She’d scream out her name, but nothing. The dream would quickly turn to Rhona and Paddy running in, running to Vanessa’s aid, Charity turning invisible, turning into a fly on the wall.

 _“Where the hell is the ambulance?”_ Rhona would ask.

“T _hey’ll be here,”_ Paddy would reply.

_“Paddy she’s not breathing!”_

The dream would then fade to the EMTs making their way in trying to tend to Vanessa. Charity would see one of the medics face sink, shaking his head to the other medic

“W _hat’s the matter?”_ Paddy would ask.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ the EMT would reply.  _“but there’s nothing we can do… she’s gone.”_

 _“NO! No please…”_ Charity would scream out the tears flowing, her presence in the room now being known. The EMTs rolling Vanessa’s lifeless body out of the flat.

 _“Vanessa!”_ She cries out trying to follow but would be stopped by Rhona.

“ _Where the hell were you?!”_ Rhona would yell leaving Charity speechless.  _“You were meant to protect her!”_ She would add getting in Charity’s face.  _“It’s your fault…”_

_“No, no, it…it can’t be…”_

_“You didn’t protect her…”_

_“No…n_ o…NO!” Charity jumped up screaming. She looked around the dark room, her pajama shirt drenched in sweat. She quickly grabbed her phone that was sat on her nightstand, it was a little after two a.m. she unlocked her phone quickly finding Vanessa’s number in her contacts. The phone rang a couple of times, “Come on,” she muttered as the phone rang a couple more times.

“Hello?” Vanessa replied clearly half asleep after the eleventh ring.

“Ness,” she could only say breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Charity, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I know…I’m sorry.”

“What’s the matter?” Vanessa asked.

“…I had a nightmare about you” she finally admitted. “and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Babe,” Vanessa replied more awake. “Of course I’m okay.”

“Okay,”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Vanessa asked.

“… you… you were killed…” Charity replied Vanessa could hear Charity getting choked up,

“Char, “

“and I couldn’t get to you until… until it was too late.”

“Charity.”

“What?”

“It was just a bad dream, I’m okay, I’m alive, we’re talking…”

“Yeah,” she replied almost in a whisper.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“What about Johnny?”

“He’s over at his grandpa’s.”

Charity didn’t say anything.

“I’ll be there in five,” Vanessa replied.

“Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you, you know that,” Vanessa replied. “I’ll see you in a bit.”


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Robron “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes a friendly bet with Nicola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely yasisworld on Tumblr
> 
> I hope you like it :) <3
> 
> (Also, it’s still the 23rd here in Arizona, still haven’t missed a day)

Aaron loved his husband, he really did, and at times that mean he had to love the massive ego that came with him.

“This will show her,” Robert muttered under his breath as he and Aaron made their way out of the restaurant, Aaron rolling his eyes. Nicola and Robert had had a “friendly” competition going on, the person to bring in the most clients in a month won, if the client was new it counted as double points and if they re-signed it counted as one point, the person with the lease points had to go around telling anyone that will listen why the other was a greatest alive. Was the bet childish? Yes, but there was no telling Robert Sugden of this. On the first night of the childish bet, Aaron had made his way down to the kitchen of the Mill, a little after three in the morning to find his husband sat at the table, writing something on a piece of paper and a pile of crumpled papers at his side.

_“Robert, what the hell are you doing?”_

_“Working on Nicola’s speech,” He replied._

_“What speech?”_

_“For when she loses the bet.”_

_“Robert, it’s three in the morning, come to bed.”_

_“Yeah in a minute,”_

_“You have five minutes to get up to bed before I lock the door,” Aaron replied making his way up the stairs._

_It took Robert a second to register what his husband had said, “Wait, Aaron, you’re not serious?”_

In a way, Aaron found it entertaining purely because he loved seeing Robert get competitive. It was the third of April exactly one month since Robert and Nicola had made the bet, Aaron was sat at his desk in the portacabin, he had to endure Nicola bragging about how she had this bet in the bag for an hour when Robert made his way in, a smile bigger than the sun, with a white t-shirt and a couple of papers in hand.

“Oh, wipe that smug smile off your face, Robert,” Nicola replied. “Because there is no way you’ve beaten me.”

“Is that so?” Robert questioned leaning up again his desk, which was directly in front of Aaron’s.

“8, 6 re-signs and 2 new clients,” she replied smugly. “That makes its grand total of 14 points!”

Robert nodded his head, “Impressive,” he replied.

“I know,” she replied. “And last I heard you had a mere 7, was it yesterday?”

“Yeah,” he simply replied.

“Ha!” She belted out. “get ready to pay u-“

“Not so fast,” Robert replied.

“You lost, Robert-“

“Did I though?” He asked already knowing the answer. He leaned over and plopped the papers on Nicola’s desk. She looked through the paperwork her face sank, “Baker & Lennon?” She muttered.

“Yep,” he replied proudly. “Baker re-signed and Lennon, a very good friend of Baker, decided that he want to sign on. So if I did my math right, that would be…” he replied waiting for Nicola to answer.

“9,”

“9,” he replied with a grin. “3 re-signs and 6 new clients, making that a grand total of 15.”

“I don’t believe it, how do I know you didn’t get these today?”

Aaron popped his head out to make eye contact with the woman, “Trust me he didn’t,”

“You would say that wouldn’t you, your his husband,”

“Aaron was at the dinner with me, if you must know,” Robert jumped in. “he was a witness to everything.”

Nicola’s eyes darted over to Aaron.

“I wish he was lying, then that would mean I would have 2 hours of my life back,” Aaron replied returning to his computer.

“He even has a photo to prove it,” Robert replied gleefully. Aaron only sighed out in response.

“I hate you,” Nicola muttered leaning back in her chair.

“If you keep going through the papers you’ll see a lovely little speech you’re going to read off at the pub when you buy me and Aaron a pint later.

“He is being 100% serious,” Aaron replied before Nicola could even ask anything.

“And…” Robert went on, unfolding the shirt. “ I had this made!” He replied.

“Robert Sugden is the best businessman I’ve ever met and I was a fool to think I could beat him…” Nicola read off, the shirt had a cartoon drawing of Robert’s face. “Liv drew it for me.”

“Wow,” Aaron muttered with a small grin. “His ego is so visible… It’s, it’s like I can almost watch it grow.”

“I’m never making a bet with you again,” Nicola replied making her way towards the door grabbing the t-shirt.

“Aaron and I will be in the pub after work, the pub should be nice and full by then,” he called out after Nicola.

“You’re horrible, you know that right?” Aaron replied returning to his work.

“I know, “ Robert replied proudly sitting down at his desk.

“Muppet,”


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Robron “Were you ever going to tell me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future AU Dad!Robron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Anon on Tumblr <3  
> Still, haven’t missed a day still the 24th here in Az lol

“Were you ever going to tell me?!” Robert exclaimed.

“Robert, you’re making this a bigger deal than it has to be,” Aaron replied making his way down the stairs with a laundry hamper in hand filled with dirty clothes, Robert closely behind.

“Our twins got suspended for a week, for fighting, Aaron!”

“I know, I was there,” Aaron replied. “They were defending themselves, Robert. I  can hardly be mad at them.”

“Then why are they the only one out of school?”

“Cain and Zak did teach them to ‘defend’ themselves that one time,” Aaron tried joking.

“Not funny, Aaron.”

“Robert, I’ve already talked to them, they know they’ve gone too far.”

“Kids!” Robert called out.

“Just go easy on them yeah,” Aaron replied as the teens made there way down the stairs.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tell Dad,” Their son commented sitting down on the couch.

“I never said that,” Aaron told his husband making his way over to the teens followed by Robert.

“Papa’s already said we’re not getting in trouble,” Their daughter chimed in sitting down next to her brother.

“And I definitely never said that,” he added.

“Papa, you said you believed us when we told you we were defending ourselves,” Addison replied.

“It doesn’t mean you didn’t take it too far,” Aaron replied.

“Jeremy got what he deserved,” Oliver muttered.

“Oliver,” Aaron warned.

“Got what he deserved?” Robert replied. “you broke his arm! We’ll be lucky if his parents don’t sue us.”

“He started it,”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass who started it, Ollie!” Robert nearly yelled. “The point is that you were fighting and you haven’t given your head teacher or your father or I a good reason.”

“It doesn’t matter, you want to believe what you want to believe,” Oliver replied getting up from the couch.

“Sit down, now!” Robert replied sternly. The teen did, sighing, “…Now the next words out of your mouth better be a valid reason why you broke that kid’s arm other than ‘he deserved it’,”

Oliver and Addison sat quietly.

“Well,” Robert replied. “I’m waiting.”

“…Jeremy called Addison a whore,” Oliver admitted.

“What?!” Aaron and Robert replied at the same time.

“He’s been following her around asking her out and not taking no for an answer,” Oliver continued. “That’s why I’ve been waiting after school for her to get done with her tutoring, because Jeremy’s been following her home and it was scaring her,” The teen added. “Today, when I told him to back off, he started calling her all sorts and said he wasn’t bothered anyway because she was a whore.”

“Ad?” Aaron questioned. “is this true?”

The teen girl nodded her head yes.

“When he wouldn’t take it back, I just lost it,” Oliver admitted.

Robert was speechless.

“Addie was just trying to pull me off of him when the teachers came around,” Oliver explained. “So, if anyone should get grounded it should be me.

“Why don’t you guys go up to your rooms, while me and Dad talk,” Aaron told the twins. The two got up from the couch, made their way towards and up the spiral stairs.

Robert sat down where the twins were once sat, Aaron, joining him.

“He was defending his sister,” Robert muttered rubbing his face.

“I definitely would say that’s a better reason than ‘he deserved it’,”

“The bastard is lucky I wasn’t there,” Robert replied angrily.

“Yeah, and then I’d have a lawsuit and bail to worry about,” Aaron replied.

“They’re only 15,” Robert replied.

“I know,” Aaron replied. “He was protecting his sister, though, we can’t exactly fault him for that.”

Robert sighed, closing his eyes.

“Now he’s Cain Jr,” Aaron joked.

Robert shook his head laughing, “What are we going to do with them for two weeks? We both have work.”

“Mum’s already said she could use a couple of helping hands at the pub,”


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Robert & Liv “Here, let me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv expresses her worries to Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Anon on Tumblr!
> 
> Set after Lisa bring Liv Home & saying she’d recant her statement to the police.
> 
> Still, the 25th I haven’t missed a day yet lol

It was a little after 8 in the morning when Robert made his way down the stairs to find Liv in the family room packing her bag for school.

“Is this you trying to get to school early or you trying to avoid it all together?” Robert asked making his way into the kitchen.

Liv didn’t say anything.

“Nice chat than,” Robert replied heading to the sink to clean Seb’s bottle.

“Do you know where the bandages are?” Liv questioned.

“So you do speak,” Robert remarked shutting off the water.

“Yes or no?”

Robert made his way to one of the cupboards and pulled the package of bandages from it.

“Why is it in the kitchen?” Liv asked

“Your brother works in a scrapyard,” Robert replied. “He comes home with a lot of battle wounds.”

“Thanks,” Liv simply replied taking the bandages. She made her way over to the kitchen table, sitting down.

“Yup,” Robert replied turning on the kettle to make the morning tea from him and Aaron and to make Seb a bottle.

“Ow,” Liv winced out in pain. Robert turned to see Liv peeling the old bandage off her hand.

“Liv, Let me—” he replied making his way over to the teen.

“No,” Liv tried protesting.

“Here, just let me,” Robert replied grabbing her hand and sitting down himself. “I thought Aaron and I told you to let the wound breathe last night?” He replied slowly peeling the bandage fully off.

“Yeah, well it started hurting so I got the last bandage from my bathroom and put it on,” Liv explained.

“Well, it’s never going to heal if you keep covering it,” Robert explained cleaning the wound with an alcohol wipe.

“Ow!” Liv yelped out in pain, jerking her hand away from her brother-in-law.

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied grabbing her hand again. “ I have to clean it though, you don’t want to end up in the hospital with septicemia, like your brother, do you?”

“Does it scare you?” Liv questioned.

“Blood poisoning?”

“No, I mean, with everything that’s going on… I know when Aaron gets stress…”

“Liv,”

“I know this… everything is stressing him out…” Liv tried going on.

“Leave the worrying about your brother to me, yeah?”

“He’s okay though?”

“He’s not the same Aaron that he was last year, he’s not bottling things up the way he did,” Robert explained opening a bandage, carefully placing it on the wound making sure it was secure. “There.”

“Thanks,”

Liv didn’t say anything.

“Your brother is your brother, “Robert replied. “He’s worried about you and you are his focus, right now, getting you through it all. So trying not to worry about it, okay?”

Liv nodded her head.

“You’re going to be late for school,” Robert replied getting up from the table.

“I know,” Liv replied.

“Go on, “ Robert replied. “I’ll pick you up from school today.” He added grabbing two mugs.

Liv got up from the table grabbing her bag with her good hand heading towards the door.

“And don’t forget to let the cut breathe,”


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Roblivion “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *after Robert and Aaron are in a car accident, Aaron broken ankle, Robert bruised, Liv is nerves about the boys going out for a date (in a car) accident happen near the ssw accident*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the beautiful anon of Tumblr!
> 
> (still the 26th in Az by 13 minutes lol)

Something about that road just had to be bad luck, nearly two years after the big crash that caused Robert and Aaron to drive into the lake and took James Barton’s life, the husbands found themselves in another bad accident on that same road. The two had been on the way into town for date night, when they got caught up in a traffic jam, they pulled up to a sea of cars, when their car was struck from behind full force throwing them into the car in front of them and causing a chain reaction for the three cars in front of them. Totaling Robert’s car, Robert walking away from the whole thing with bruises and Aaron ‘walking’ away with a broken leg.

It had been two weeks since the accident and Robert and Aaron were finally beginning to feel like things were back to normal.

“I swear, why I let you talk me into putting in spiral stairs, I will never know,” Aaron huffed as he hopped down the stairs, Robert following closely behind with Aaron’s crutches.

“Well, I didn’t exactly plan for anyone in the family to have a broken leg now did I?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, making it to the bottom of the stairs, he looked to see Liv sat at the kitchen table working on her homework. “Hey Liv,” Aaron said hopping over towards the couch.

“Heya,” she replied before looking up to see her brother and brother-in-law dressed up. She frowned, “Where are you guys going?” She asked.

“In town,” Aaron replied putting on one shoe, “We’re going to see that film that we were trying to go see when we got in the accident.” He added.

“Chas and Paddy are on their way over with tea for you,” Robert replied.

“I thought you said you were done with driving?” Liv questioned Robert.

“No, I just was done driving on that road,” he simply replied.

“Well, what if we order a movie from Amazon or something,” Liv suggested getting up from the table

“Liv, we’ll be fine,” Aaron replied taking the crutches from his husband, getting up from the couch. “Plus, you know how much Robert loves this rental car, he’s been itching to drive it somewhere other than the village.”

The worry still sat heavy on her shoulders, “What if…what if I don’t want you guys to go?” She asked as Robert grabbed his and Aaron’s jackets.

“What?” Robert questioned.

“What if you get in another accident… and its worse than this last one?”

“Liv,” Aaron replied realizing Liv’s insecurities.

“if something happens…” Liv trailed off her words failing her at first. “Whose, whose going to take care of me then?”

“Liv, nothing is going to happen,” Robert replied.

“You don’t know that!” Liv nearly yelled.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Aaron replied to Liv’s earlier question. “Me and Robert, we will always take care of you,” he added. “And the accident was just that, an accident, that would have happened regardless if we were there or not.” He explained.

“Whatever,” Liv muttered making her way over to the fridge. Aaron noticing that his words weren’t reassuring enough, turned to his husband giving him a “we can’t leave her like this’ look.

“I know,” Robert replied quietly, taking off his jacket and hanging it up again.”You know what Liv,” he said louder.

“What?”

“Ordering a movie sounds way better than going to some theater,” Robert added.

‘You serious?” Liv asked.

“I’ll call Mum and see if she can bring over two more meals,” Aaron replied digging his phone from his pocket to call Chas.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Vanity "If you can't sleep ... we could have sex?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa worries about Tracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon on Tumblr, a short little dabble you, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (also still haven’t missed a day, still the 27th here :)

It had been over a month since Tracy and David had split, Tracy had told Vanessa that she was okay, but Vanessa was having a hard time believing it. She loved her sister she wanted to support her, but she also knew that this was hard for the woman. It was a little after midnight when Charity sleepily made her way down the stairs of Vanessa’s flat to find her girlfriend stood by the window blankly staring out of it. Charity made her way over, wrapping her arms around Vanessa’s waist from behind and kissing her shoulder before resting her head on it. “It’s late,”Charity stated.

“I know,” Vanessa replied resting her arms over Charity’s, leaning her head back into the other woman.

“What are you doing up still?” Charity questioned. “That bed is awfully cold without you.”

Vanessa sighed, “I couldn’t sleep,” she explained. “Plus, Trace, she’s not answering any of my calls,”

“Aren’t her and Megan out on the town?” Charity asked. “And didn’t she say she was turning off her phone when she left earlier?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Her divorce papers came through today…” Vanessa explained pulling from her girlfriend’s grip, turning to face her.

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“Well, she’s better off without him anyway,” Charity replied.

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean she didn’t love him,” Vanessa explained. “She thought that he was for forever…”

“Your sister is a brilliant woman, who is going to be fine, alright,” Charity began explaining. “And before you know it, Tracy, well she won’t even remember his name because men like him don’t deserve tears being cried over them,” Charity said trying to reassure her girlfriend.

“I suppose,”

“Oh come on, Babe, haven’t you learned by now that I’m always right?”

Vanessa chuckled, “You know for someone who’s half asleep you sure are full of yourself.”

“You know it.”

“Why don’t you go up to bed, I’ll be up in a bit,” Vanessa suggested before kissing the other woman.

“Fine,” Charity replied making her way towards the stairs making it a couple of steps up before stopping to turn back towards Vanessa. “You know if you can’t sleep … we always could have sex?” She suggested resting her arms on the railing and rested her chin on top of her hands trying to mentally convince Vanessa to accept her suggestion

“Nice try,” Vanessa replied.

“Party pooper,” Charity muttered making her way up the stairs again.

“I’m sure I am,” Vanessa replied with a smirk. “I’ll be up in a bit,” she called after the other woman.

“Yeah, yeah.”


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Robron + Seb “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little warning, I decided to add Seb to this so it’s technically robron + bits of Seb so sorry if you don’t like Seb, but I’ve been dying to write Daddy Aaron and Seb, hopefully, you still like it. (Again, still, the 28th here enjoy!)

It was no secret just how much Robert loved Aaron, it was even obvious to complete strangers. The love that the two had for each other was something millions spend a lifetime searching for, Robert knew that. Most days Robert wondered what he did in his life to deserve someone like Aaron, someone so amazing. Aaron was sat on the sofa his legs bent, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and Seb was propped up in his lap as Robert got dinner ready.

“The Incy wincy spider went up the water spout,” Aaron sang to the seven-month-old boy tapping his finger up from the baby’s tummy to his nose, “down came the rain and washed the spider out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain,” and the Incy wincy spider, climbed up the spout again” he sang letting the little boy grab his thumbs before cheering. “Yay!” Aaron cheered with a massive grin, Seb was giggling.   
Robert looked up from the kitchen table where he was chopping up veggies, he smiled.

“Should we sing it again?” Aaron questioned. Seb began squealing, “I’ll take that has a yes, then?”

Seb squealed again.

“The Incy wincy spider went up the water spout,” He repeated clapping Sebs hands together softly.

Robert couldn’t help but stare.

“Your daddy thinks he’s being subtle, but he is not,” Aaron ad-libbed trying to keep the rhythm of the song still clapping the baby’s hands softly together. “Other people would think that the staring is a bit weird, but we love Daddy, so that’s okay…” he continued quickly losing the song. Robert laughed. “Nope, Aaron couldn’t do it, I lost it,” Aaron told Seb who was still grinning.

“It’s not my fault you two are adorable,” he replied returning to the chopping.

Aaron smirked pulling Seb close before getting up from the sofa and making his way over to his husband in the kitchen.

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking,” Aaron replied stopping next to Robert, holding Seb close swaying slightly.

“And?” Robert questioned looking over at the two.

“Nothing just wanted to let you know,” Aaron replied. “Consider yourself on notice,” he added before leaning in to kiss his husband.

“Alright then,” Robert replied after the kiss.

“I’m going to get this one ready for bed,” Aaron replied before heading towards the stairs


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Vanity “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” + “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity & Vanessa fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon on Tumblr, I did change the quotes slight so hopefully, you’ll like it

They’d fight and they’d make up and they’d fight again, it’s what Vanessa and Charity did best, so this round of fighting came to no surprise to anyone, it had been a couple of weeks since their last fight and it seemed to be too good to be true that they lasted that long. Charity was working behind the bar, being her mouthy self when Vanessa and Rhona made their way into the pub making their way over to the bar.

“Chas, serve them will you?” Charity replied as Chas made her way from the backroom.

“Oh, don’t tell me you two are on the odds again,” Chas replied referring to Charity and Vanessa.

“Just do it will you?” Charity questioned. “The glasses need collecting from outside.” She added making her way around the bar.

Chas sighed, making her way over to the two women, “What can I get ya?” She asked. Vanessa watched as Charity made her way out the pub.

“ Two pints, cheers, Chas,” Rhona replied. “Ness?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?” Rhona asked.

“Yeah, fine why wouldn’t I be?” Vanessa responded defensively.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Chas asked handing the woman her drinks.

“Why she I go to her, she’s the reason why we’re fighting, her and her stubbornness,” Vanessa replied, bitterly, grabbing her pint and taking a sip.

“Because you’re not stubborn in the least, are you?” Rhona asked with a smirk.

“Not like her,” Vanessa replied.

“Seriously, Vanessa you both are grown women acting like children,” Rhona replied. “Just go talk to her,”

Vanessa hesitated at first, “go,” Rhona replied. “Your pint will still be here when you get back I promise.”

Vanessa reluctantly hopped off the stool she was sitting on and made her way towards the exit, she made her way out to find Charity clearing up.

“What do you want?” Charity replied.

“Rhona and Chas reckon I should talk to you,” Vanessa simply replied.

“Well, what do they know?” Charity asked moving to the next table.

“I could always go back inside,” Vanessa replied.

“Do what you want,” Charity replied.

“All of this because I brought up marriage the other day?” Vanessa replied. “You really need to grow up, Charity.”

“Me, grow up?” Charity replied. “I’m not the one putting the carriage before the horse,” she explained. “I mean we haven’t even said ‘I love you’ more than a few times and you’re planning a wedding”

“Who said I was planning a wedding?” Vanessa asked.

“Oh please,” Charity spat back.

“Why don’t you just come out with what this is really about,”

“And that is?”

“You’re afraid to actually commit,” Vanessa replied.

“Commit to what?”

“Me, Us…”

“Yeah, that’s why I suggested us living together before because I’m so scared,” Charity replied sarcastically.

“Ah, sarcasm your default,” Vanessa replied. “Just admit it you’ve been holding back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I get it if you’re scared, we’ve been getting more serious and it’s happened fast,” Vanessa explained.

“Well, aren’t you the expert on everything,” Charity commented.

“You’ve been holding back…”

“I have not,”

“Charity.”

“Vanessa.”

“Just admit it,” Vanessa replied.

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Yes!”

“Child,” Vanessa commented.

“Muppet,”

“Charity,”

“Fine!”

“Fine, what?”

“I might have… I think maybe I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you… like you said things have been moving fast and I’m realizing that I’m falling for you all over again.”

“Well, then,” Vanessa replied slightly shocked by the other woman’s honesty.

“I’m sorry alright,” Charity replied. “I guess I was pressing the self-destruct button…” she added. “I have to admit that these past couple of days without you have been hard”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Vanessa replied.

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on with me because my heart is telling me one thing and that annoying voice in my head is telling me another.” Charity explained.

“Well, you need to figure out what you want, Charity Dingle and wake up because I can’t do this, life, without you.”

“God, when did you get so sappy,” Charity replied with a small smirk painted across her face.

“Come on,” Vanessa replied. “You can buy me a drink,” she added holding out her hand.

 


	30. Day Thirty: Roblivion + Sugden-Dingle Kids “There’s a herd of them!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv coming home for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For zippywafflebuns on Tumblr  
> (Still the 30th)  
> This was inspired by my niece and nephew who drove me mad this past week lol  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

If you had told 26-year-old Aaron, that in ten years time his small family would have grown into what it is today, he probably would have thought you were crazy, yet here he was four kids later. There was Seb, who was 10, the twins Addison and Oliver, who were 7, and Evlyn who was 3. All of which kept both Robert and Aaron on their toes.

“Right come on the lot of you,” Aaron replied ushering the twins and Seb out of The Mill, Liv following closely behind holding Evlyn. Aaron locked the door joining the five of them in the driveway. “We have to stop over at the garage before we meet Dad at the Pub.” He explained.

“I want Daddy,” Evlyn said reaching out for Aaron.

“Come here, Peanut,” Aaron said taking her from Liv.

“I see how it is, no love for your auntie Liv,” Liv replied.

“I love Daddy!” Evlyn said grinning clinging to Aaron

“I love you too,” Aaron replied patting the little girl softly own the back. “Addison and Oliver, take auntie’s hand,” Aaron told the twins as they headed towards the garage.

“Daddy?” Evlyn asked as they made their way closer.

“Yes, Evlyn,” Aaron asked.

“Why are we going to the gawage?”

“Because that’s where Daddy’s car is, Uncle Cain had to work on it remember?” Aaron explained.

“Oh yeah,”

The six of them made their way towards the garage, Aaron noticed Robert coming from the Pub.

“Dada!” Evlyn screamed out into Aaron’s ear, Aaron closing one eye to cope with the loud scream.

“The last one to Dad is a rotten egg,” Seb told Addison and Oliver before letting go of Liv’s hand, he bolted towards Robert, the Twins closely behind chasing after their older brother.

“Kids,” Aaron began yelling but stopped, seeing there was no use.

“I won!” Seb yelled out tapping Robert on the arm stopping by his dad. “You lose, I win! You lot are rotten eggs.”The young boy teased.

“No, we’re not!” Addison said, mad. “You cheated!”

“Did not!” Seb replied.

“Did too!” Oliver added. “You took off before we were ready.”

“It’s not my fault you guys are snails!”

“Dad!” Addison said to Robert.

“Seb, be nice to your brother and sister,” Robert told the older boy.

“But they’re being sore losers.”

“Or maybe, just maybe you’re being a sore winner,” Robert replied.

“Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada,” Evlyn chanted as her and Aaron got closer.

“Evie, Evie, Evie,” Robert mimicked. Evlyn reached out for Robert, Aaron leaning forward for Robert to take the toddler.

“Have they been driving you mad?” Robert asked Aaron.

“Always,” Aaron replied with a smirk, “Liv included.” He added, Liv poked Aaron in the ribs causing him to jump, he batted his sister’s hand away. The group made their way towards the garage to be met by Debbie and Cain.

“Oh, there they are,” Debbie replied making her way out the building. Addison ran up and hugged Debbie, “Hey pretty girl,” Debbie replied playing with the girl’s ponytail, “You driving your dads mad like I told you?”

“Yup,” The girl replied proudly.

“There’s a herd of them!” Cain jokingly exaggerated making his way out wiping his hands on an old towel.

“Very funny,” Aaron replied.

“Who said I was joking?” Cain replied.

“Ignore him,” Debbie replied. “He’s in the dog house with Moria.” She added. “Apparently, he thinks it’s okay for Isaac to fight in school…”

“What brings you here?” Cain asked quickly changing the subject. Debbie smirked.

“We were on our way to see Mum,” Aaron replied, “I just wanted to see how the work on the car was going.”

“We’re still waiting on one part,” Debbie replied. “It should be in today.”

“Can I work here with you guys?” Seb asked Debbie and Cain.

“Seb,” Robert replied.

“What?” He questioned. “you, Dad and Mom said I should get a job.”

“No, we said chores to earn the money you’ve been asking for,” Aaron replied. “And we were thinking more along the lines of helping out at home or even at the yard or the haulage.” He added.

“But the garage is cooler,”

Aaron shook his head.

“What do you need money for anyways?” Debbie asked. “You’re 10.” She added.

“Shoes,” Seb replied.

“£150 pair of shoes to be exact,” Aaron added. “Expensive tased like his dad.” He explained.

“Could always say it’s your time of the month,” Liv jokingly replied. “That usually worked when I wanted money.” She added.

“What?” Seb asked confused.

“Liv,” Aaron warned.

“Right,” Robert replied. “With that… We should get going,”  
“Yeah,” Aaron replied.

“The last one to Nana Chas’s is a rotten egg!” Seb yelled running off

“Cheater!” Oliver yelled back, him and Addison ran after him.

“Don’t run,” Robert yelled after the three.

“See ya,” Aaron said as him and Liv followed the rest.

“Bye, “ Debbie replied, smiling.

“There really is a herd of them,” Cain told his daughter as they watched the ‘herd’ of them leave.


	31. Day Thirty-One: Roblivion & Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon on Tumblr who asked "Could you write a robilvion and joint vanity fic. Maybe in the pub all hanging out together and the couples all being equally cute and people admiring them both"
> 
> I hope you like it!

Robert, Aaron, and Liv made their way into the Pub, all three of them more dressed up then they usually were, they made their way in to see Charity behind the bar.

“Don’t tell me, you lot decided to be religious and started going to church,” Charity jokingly said.

“You what?” Aaron replied with a frown.

“You lot, all dressed up,” She replied.

“It was my sentencing today wasn’t it,” Liv replied sitting down on the stool in front of her.

“Oh right,” Charity replied. “Well, you’re here so obviously its good news.”

“It was, a suspended sentence,” Robert replied. “She’ll have a probation officer to report to.“

“I wouldn’t exactly call that good news,” Liv muttered. “Not only is Chas making me work here after school, I have community service on top of that.”

“Well, it’s better then a jail cell ain’t it?” Aaron replied.

“I suppose,”

“And with that, we’ll have two pints and an orange juice,” Robert said.

“Hiya, Babe,” Charity said noticing Vanessa making her way into the pub.

“Hey,” she replied before noticing Robert, Aaron, and Liv, “Hey, how did it go today?” Vanessa asked.

“Suspended sentence,” Liv replied. “Well that’s better than prison, right?” She added taking a seat next to Robert.

“Thank you,” Aaron replied.

“I heard you were back at work,” Robert said. “I take it you were able to appeal?”

“Well, I’m not fully back quite yet, I’m still suspended but its only for a month and I supposed that’s better than 12 months, so” She added.

Charity handed the three their drinks, before turning to her girlfriend, “Do you want a drink?”

“just water, please babe,” she replied with a smile.

“Congrats, on the lesser suspension,” Robert replied holding up his pint before taking a sip.

“Congrats, on the suspended sentence,” Vanessa replied.

“Yeah, Cheers,” Liv muttered before taking a drink of her orange juice.

Charity handed Vanessa her drink, “Thanks,” Vanessa replied taking the drink.

“So, what are you guys up to tonight?” Vanessa asked Aaron, Liv, and Robert.

“I was going to see Gabby,” Liv replied. “But apparently we’re not trusted together even if it’s at Laurel’s .”

“Are you trying to wind me up?’ Aaron asked.

“My night,” Robert replied to Vanessa.

“Why don’t all of us have dinner together, I mean I have to pick Johnny up from Tracy’s” she replied. “And Charity, you get off in a bit don’t you?”

“Well, yeah…” Charity replied.

“There we go, we can have dinner together,” Vanessa suggested cutting Charity off. Aaron went to decline but was stopped by Robert, “Yeah, why not,” Robert replied.

Aaron shot daggers at his husband, “You’re okay with that, right Aaron?” Robert asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Aaron lied.

“Right, then its a date then, we’ll celebrate our relatively good news together,” Vanessa replied. “I’ll go get Johnny and be back,” she added before making her way towards the exit. Liv’s phone started ringing, “It’s mom,” Liv replied after digging her phone from her pocket, “Hi mom,” she said answering the call, she hopped off the stool and made her way out the pub.

“I’ll be back, off to the loo,” Robert replied before leaving the two cousins alone.

The two stared at each other, “You need to talk to your husband!”,“You need to talk to your girlfriend!” The two said at the same time.

“There is no way I’m spending my night with you lot,” Charity replied.

“Believe me, it wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for my night either,” Aaron threw back.

“ _Oh, Aaron you’re okay with that, right?”_ Charity replied mimicking Robert. “ _uh, yeah,”_ she added mimicking Aaron.

“I didn’t hear you speaking up,” Aaron pointed out.

“What was I suppose to say? No, Vanessa was hardly going to except that,” she replied.

“And I was supposed to just say no?”

“Yes! you’re the grump, Robert expects that of you,” she replied.

Aaron frowned.

“Oh, cheer up, that was meant as a compliment,” Charity replied.

“What was?” Robert replied making his way back.

“What?” Charity replied.

“What was meant to be a compliment?” He asked again.

“Charity, being Charity,” Aaron replied before heading towards the back.

“Where you going?” Robert asked.

“Checking on Mum,” Aaron replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it the 31 fics! thank you all for the lovely comments and the supposed I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Request for 31 fanfics in March is now closed  
> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
